Lights Shining into Past, May Prevent Future
by IcyDrummer
Summary: Miko gets Optimus to reveal some rather distasteful secrets about his past. Something about ultimate power, betrayal, and a lot about the war. Can the team survive when his secrets become transparent? Literally. NO SLASH/
1. The Beginning of the Saga

**So this is my first one-shot for Transformers, and I have to explain something. This fic covers most of Optimus' life, and I have to admit... I have no idea what, if any, of his past is, assuming that it's been revealed. I did no research before writing this, it was just a late night, and my sister/editor and chief were bored, so this happened. The ball started rolling, and we went with it. **

**If I get an overwhelming response from this, I might continue it with Bee's past, but like I said, I have no plan for this. Well, maybe one... but we'll see.**

**So really, if you liked this and if you want to read more, then review. **

**And the others chapters probably won't be this long, but I don't know.**

* * *

><p>The giant doors opened, allowing access to the main room of HQ for the human children, who were muttering amongst themselves. It appeared to the Autobots that were scattered about the large chamber, that both Jack and Raf were trying to convince Miko not to do something, but she was resolute in her decision. Like always.<p>

"Hey!" the Asian girl called, waving her arm above her head, interrupting her comrades. The machines politely turned to her. "Have any of you 'bots seen Optimus?"

Jack and Raf winced, and the roots exchanged glances.

"It's nice to see you too, on a Saturday?" Bulkhead remarked, stepping forward.

"Bulk, this is serious!" she scolded. Again the 'bots referred to one another with their glances.

Arcee stepped forward to reply, but Bumblebee's buzzes cut her off. The children turned to where he was pointing to see Optimus ducking under the mostly opened door as he entered.

"Oh Optimus! Glad you could make it!" Miko called, running over to him.

Calmly glancing down, the leader focused his optics on the tiny girl standing before him. "Miko," he said slowly. "Is there some way that I can be of service to you?"

"As a matter of fact there is!" she said whipping out a small, hand-held recorder. Prime looked at the other 'bots, who shrugged.

"I do not follow your intentions," he said, getting on one knee before the girl.

"I need you!" she said, interrupting the 'bot.

"But Miko, you have your own Autobot. Is there some reason why Bulkhead no longer suits you?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at Bulk, who crossed his arms. "No, no. Bulkhead is okay and all-"

"Okay?" the 'bot questioned.

"Bulk! Not now okay?" Miko warned. Looking back at Optimus she giggled nervously. "It's just that he's not a leader. Well not THE leader," she corrected herself to appease the angry 'bot.

"I am still at a loss," Prime said.

"I need to interview a leader for... a school project!" she blurted out, making the other two humans in the background sigh.

"And are you certain that no other leader is capable of assisting you in your project?"

"Very!" Miko stomped to prove the seriousness of her words.

"Then I am happy to assist you in any way that I can for your assignment," Optimus said after a moment's thought.

"Great!" the girl cheered, "Now change into car mode, and let's go!" she emphasized.

"Very well," Prime said, sighing to himself at the unpleasant title of 'car mode'.

The Autobots and humans watched as Prime transformed into his vehicular mode, Miko excitedly climb in, and they both disappear through one of the rooms side doors.

"Miko, it's time for you to tell me what you exactly you require in this report," the dash spoke to her.

"It's simple really. I want, uh- need to know what made you you. What makes Optimus tick? What did you go through to become a Prime?" she crossed her ankles on the dash as Prime's speed increases along the desert road.

"Are you quite certain that whatever information that I do reveal to you, you can pass it on to your classmates in a way that does not link your bond with us Autobots?" he asked.

"Um, yes...?" she more asked than answered.

"Very well. I will tell you what you desire to know, assuming that I have permission to withhold any information that I deem unnecessary or top-secret," the Autobot leader said, declaring his rights.

"Top-secret information?" Miko repeated, clicking her recording device to start doing so. "Let's start there."

"Miko, I do not have the clearance, nor the desire to tell what I know, for your safety, and the safety of the others," he warned the girl.

"You mean that what you know can hurt us?" she clarified, intrigued.

"Precisely. And please consider this portion of our conversation closed."

Miko sighed, slumping in the chair. "Fine. Tell me about your mother!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your mother Optimus! Behind every good man is a good woman. And assuming that your not married, that has to be your mom. You aren't married are you?"

"Of course not."

Miko snapped in pity of her dieing story. "Well then you had a mother. Tell me about her! I bet you were the oldest in you family," she said, as she stood and walked into the back of the truck.

"Miko, please try to understand. On Cybertron, we did not have what you refer to as 'family'. We had brotherly love, bonding, and skill as our aid in trouble. Cybertron, though a beautiful planet, was a rough place, and it was very unforgiving to those that were weak. If young, and if you wished to survive amongst the thieves and abductors, you had to either outsmart them or out-power them," he carefully explained.

"So Cybertron was a bad place?" Miko asked, hollering from the back.

"Not at all. Like you world, Cybertron had it's low areas, where the poor lived, and evil thrived, but it also had it's good, rich areas. There were those that were poor, dirty, and of many bad deeds. But like here on earth, there were many more that thrived in the cities. Living expensive lives, learning the finest education, and their love for justice.

Unlike earth, Cybertron was not separated by seas, oceans, or countries. We all lived on one continent, under one government, and served in one army for the greater good."

"But which part of Cybertron did you live in?" Miko asked, returning to her seat.

"I spent the majority of my younger years in the slums of Cybertron. I was forced, and blessed, to have to fight for my meals and protection," the experienced 'bot described.

"Really? So is that why you're so tough?"

"Being 'tough' is only one part of the battle. But yes, I credit my character to one place, one person, and one event of my past," he explained.

"One place, one person, and one event," she repeated for the recorder, "So let me guess, that place was your home when you were little?"

"Precisely."

"Cool. So then what? What was it like when you were young?"

"I believe I have already described that for you."

"Oh yeah... so when did you know that you wanted to be a Prime?"

"It is the aspiration for every young 'bot to become an astounding army leader, though very few are fortunate enough to be blessed with the opportunities that I had to require and train the necessary skills for such a rank."

"So you're a natural," she quipped.

"I am not one to brag."

"Isn't that like a humble brag?"

"Miko, I fail to see how any of this will be presentable to your classmates in your assignment," the 'bot addressed her.

"Oh yeah... that," she spoke nervously, rubbing her hair. "About that..."

"You are interviewing me for a school assignment, are you not?"

"Not exactly..." The girl was thrown forward as Optimus slammed on the brakes.

"Miko, have you lied to me?" he asked sternly, as she got her senses back.

"No!" she cried.

"Miko."

"Hey, all I said was that I had to interview a leader-"

"For a school report. Do I quote you incorrectly?" he asked, slowly turning around.

"Optimus please! I realized the other day that I don't know anything about you, and I should!" she begged.

"And what makes you believe that you have a right to know about my past? Are my secrets not my own?"

"Yes, yes- of course they are! And I'm sorry for... misleading you, but I promise, the report's just for my own personal interest, I swear I won't tell anyone!"

After a moment, Optimus broke the unsteady silence. "Being a 'bot of my word, I will continue in assisting you for your report, though believe me, I do not appreciate being led on or lied to."

"Never again!" Miko promised, crossing her heart.

Optimus sighed heavily. "Very well. Please resume your questions," he said.

"Great!" clicking her recorder to start again, she asked, "What was it like? Becoming a Prime. I mean, what did you have to go through? Did you have any friends? I bet everybody hated you!"

"I instated in the army with my metaphorical brother, Megatron. We were very close, and grew in the ranks quickly. But Megatron soon heard another Prime say that he had his optics on me, and would choose me to be granted with the much coveted position instead of Megatron. He did not take this lightly, and began pushing himself harder and harder in training, while separating himself from me. Once he learned that I was to be trusted with a secret of the All Spark, his hatred grew, even to the point of assaulting me," he began, but was interrupted by Miko shyly raising her hand. "Yes?"

"What do you mean 'the secret of the All Spark'?" she asked.

"The creation of Cybertron, of the All Spark in of itself, is a secret that the government of Cybertron attempted to keep a secret," he explained.

"Why?"

"If a 'bot, whether Auto or Decepticon, got hold of the secrets of the All Spark, fable says that he will be granted the power of controlling it. He will have the ability to take life, and distribute it at will. He will obtain the power to create and destroy thousands upon thousands of his metallic enemies, with ease."

"So, the gov tries to keep it a secret. How?"

"Once an Autobot becomes a Prime, he is granted a small portion of the secret. Only what the other Primes believe he deserves. The more Primes, the better dispersed the secret is, thus the harder one will have to fight to obtain it for himself.

"I, like those before me, was also granted my portion of the forbidden knowledge, but Megatron and his army attacked before I was granted with it."

"Aw, disappointing. So wait, Megatron wasn't after you, he was after the secret of the All Spark?" Miko clarified as she moved about the back of the truck's cabin.

"Megatron started the war in his hatred for me, but it soon grew to involve all of Cybertron." Optimus said, following the dirt road around a turn.

"So then what? Did you ever get your secret? Obviously he didn't, so then it died with the Primes?"

"Your assumptions are not far from the truth of what happened," Optimus said as Miko closed her eyes, envisioning what was happening.

There was rubble of the army training base everywhere, and 'bots were dodging 'con attacks by using the chunks of twisted metal and concrete to hide them from their aggressors.

Optimus, who looked generally the same, but just a bit smaller, was running through the halls of the Inner Room, the sanctuary where only Primes, the highest generals, and the best scouts were allowed access.

An explosion ripped through the wall a few rooms beside him, but the younger 'bot kept sprinting toward his leader, but he stopped to assist any fallen 'bots however he could. Initiating orders, he watched several 'bots carry an injured other to a dungeon room, where they would be safe while they waited for medical attention. Even though Optimus was not yet a Prime, he was respected as such since the attack occurred only moments before he would be appointed to the position.

Turning a corner, he lungs panted heavily for air through the smoke, but he kept going on, not slowing down, except to assist others. He had to get to the other Primes before the Decepticons did. Even if they were interrogating a presumably treacherous scout, that would have to wait.

Bursting through the doors to the Innermost Sanctum, he felt forward on one knee, respected those that he barged in upon. Dropping his head, he panted heavily, as other Primes came forward to help him up.

"Deceticons, coming- here," he stammered between rapid breaths.

"We know Optimus, we have already been warned," Blackbird, the eldest Prime, said. Raising his massive head, he called out to the others. "It is time that this 'bot be rewarded for his service."

The other Primes nodded and shouted agreements while they helped Optimus into the center of the room.

Optimus moved his optics upward to gaze at the face of Blackbird, his longest friend and commanding Prime. "I'm honored to be instated, but is now the time? We should be out there, fighting! Leading our army against the 'cons who dare to step so close," the youth argued, emotions high.

"The war will come to us soon, and if we are to defeat the large numbers, then it is imminent that we hold the upper hand," Lokius said. She was the only woman 'bot to ever become a Prime, and was respected as such.

"Oh Lokius, you always did have such a way with words," Sedon said, commenting her.

"Allow me to show you my way with guns," she threatened.

"Children," Blackbird calmed them, "Now is not the time. It is up top priority for us to instate this young 'bot, while we still can."

"Agreed," the Primes said in unison.

"No my leaders. Now is no the time! Shall I be so selfish as to expect a promotion while my fellow Autobots die right and left, and hide in dungeons like prisoners?" Optimus argued, but their response was interrupted as an deafening explosion tore through the room, sending its occupants flying in all different directions.

Optimus snapped his neck once he hit the wall, and he could feel the consciousness slipping. Moving his unfocused optics around, he watched the chaos ensue before him. The Primes were falling here and there, their bodies being crushed by the enemy. Optimus hear Lokius yelling in agony, and watched as her skin melted as a ball of fire surrounded her. Sedon was stabbed repeatedly as he tried to reach her. Managing to bring his hand forward, he stuck it into the flames, watching as it melted with Lokius'.

Optimus watched, his optics wide as the nightmare played before him. The ruthless 'cons were dismantling the Primes with seemingly no strategy, only raw thirst for Energon. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he was found and killed, or before Megatron would dig through the debris, and obtain the secrets of the All Spark. He couldn't let that happen.

Patiently he waited for the ravenous 'cons to leave, and soon they did. Optimus slowly moved his paralyzed body, and with slow, painful steps, he made his way to the center of the room. Tears rolled down his dusty cheeks as he surveyed the bodies of Cybertron's best.

They were mangled, beaten, stabbed, burned, and shot, but alive. Inside their dieing bodies, the Primes minds lived, though barely. Leaning against the center podium, Optimus looked around. He couldn't save them, there was no way. But he couldn't let the secret of the All Spark die either.

"I was faced with the hardest decision that I have ever had," Optimus explained to Miko, who was clinging to every word.

"What did you do?" she asked tensely.

The 'bot sighed as if he didn't wish to continue. But he did, "Please understand Miko, I was young, hurt and scared. My leaders, guardians, heroes, and friends were all brutally murdered before me."

"Optimus... I'm so sorry," she said.

"Thank you, though I did not wish for your sympathy. I only wish to explain, not excuse, why I did what I did. Which, to this day, I still doubt was the right choice."

"What was it?"

"From their dieing, crippled bodies, I took from them the only thing that they lived for. The secrets of the All Spark. All of them," he slowly explained.

"What?" Miko coughed, "You took the secrets of the All Spark? I thought you were only allowed to have a small bit of them?"

"I was, but in my mind, I believed that I could handle all of them. I had convinced myself that it was better to carry the burden on my shoulders, then let it die with the Primes. So yes, I took the secrets.

"The power and knowledge was overwhelming, but what I will never forget is the betrayed look in Blackbird's eyes. All of the Primes died believing that I betrayed them, and, in a way, I did.

"I am still not, nor will I ever be convinced that I made the right decision that hour, but it's one that I am forced to live with." the Autobot finally concluded.

"B-but Optimus! Of course you made the right choice! You have power now, imagine what you could do-"

"Miko! That topic IS NOT up for discussion. I betrayed my commanding Prime, and all of those before him. I would die before I use the power of the secrets for my own gain!"

Miko shrunk back at Optimus' harsh tone, trying to find the right comeback, but struggling to decide if she even needed one. Looking out the window, she distantly watched the walls of HQ roll by as they entered.

Braking quickly, Optimus opened his door, willing her to leave him.

The rest of the 'bots and humans watched as Miko sullenly climbed out. After which Optimus transformed and stormed out.

"So? How'd it go?" Jack asked as he and Raf stood to greet her.

"Yeah, you were gone a pretty long time," Raf innocently noticed.

"We got lost okay? Just let it go," Miko demanded.

"Miko? Is everything okay?" Bulkhead asked as he squatted next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just," she looked after Optimus as he disappeared, "Oh! Oath or no oath, you guys need to hear this!" she stopped as she stood, gaining the undivided attention of her audience. "What do you guys know about Primes?"

"Well, he's a good leader," Bulkhead shyly said.

"No, not Optimus. Primes in general! Okay, fine. What do you know about the All Spark?"

Her question took everyone back. "Why?" Arcee hesitantly asked.

"Because... okay, have you guys ever heard of a thing called 'the secret of the All Spark'?"

This inquiry got even more questioning glances, and an surprised blip from Bee.

"Do you have anything to add, Bumblebee?" Arcee asked, which made everyone turn to look at the 'bot.

Shaking his head rapidly, he motioned that he didn't.

"Bumblebee, is that a 'I don't' or a 'I don't want to'?" Raf asked, looking up at his friend.

Bee took a moment to rub his neck, then blipped something.

"He says that-" Raf started.

"Yeah, I know what he said," Arcee cut him short, "Doesn't mean that I have to believe him."

"Arcee, what's wrong with you?" Jack asked his 'bot. "If Bee doesn't have anything to say, then he doesn't have anything to say! Okay? I don't know what your attitude is about, but you need to get over it," Jack sternly commanded, which made Arcee snort while she walked out.

"That was weird," Bulk said as be bent down to Miko.

"Bulk, we need to talk," she whispered to him. "Let's go for a drive, you look worn out!" she pipped up.

"Okay," Bulk agreed, sensing her seriousness. Walking out, they left Raf, Jack, Bee, and Ratchet behind. But Ratchet was working, so he was hardly there at all.

"Bumblebee, are you sure you don't know anything about 'the secret of the All Spark'?" Raf asked his 'bot.

Nodding vigorously, Bee lied to the child.

"Okay, I trust you," Raf said wearily, but cheerfully.


	2. Saga 2

**Soooo, you guys have been reviewing and asking, so I wrote another chapter. The first of many, believe me. I had a vision that I need to write, so when I get there, you'll know. **

**Pls review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 2<strong>

Jack tried to wrap his head around it. There was something about 'the Secret of the All Spark', and it had to do with Optimus. But, 'the Secret of the All Spark'? That was crazy, and way to sci-fi. Then again, he lived half his life with giant, free-thinking machines that transform into cars.

"Ratchet," Jack carefully asked, "What's this whole 'Secret of the Spark' thing? I mean, what's that about?"

Ratchet stopped and glanced at the human. His stare convinced Jack that he was about to be 'crushed underfoot', but the 'bot relaxed, sighing as he placed his tool on the table before him. "I guess you've heard too much by now anyway," he mumbled.

"No-no, it's really isn't that big of a deal," Jack stammered, backing away. He had seen the 'you've heard too much' movie one to many times.

"Yes, it is," Ratchet insisted, "Can't have rumors spreading. I guess Optimus should have told everybody by now anyway," turning his optics from where his long-time friend had disappeared, he looked at Jack. "The secret of the All Spark, well I thought it was only legends, make believe, bed time tales to get the little brats asleep. But after Optimus was inaugurated to become the youngest Prime, I figured out that I was wrong...

The rubble was everywhere. _The battle must have been furious,_ Ratchet thought as he made his way to The Innermost Sanctum, the Prime HQ. His optics saw a white glow from inside, and his sensors picked up a reading. "Optimus," he breathed, recognizing his ally's signature.

Racing into the room, the glow surrounded him, but vanished milliseconds later. His optics adjusted readily, taking in the scene with horror. Bodies were scattered around the floor, dismantled, melted, stabbed, and blown apart. "By the All Spark," he muttered breathlessly, recognizing one piece of mangled armor. It was a Prime's. More specifically Heretod Prime.

Hearing a clatter, Ratchet looked up from the metal and examined the inside of the room. "Optimus!" he called when he heard the 'bot groan. Running toward him, the medic was almost taken back. A tall, fully armored 'bot rose and stood before him. But just as gracefully as the giant rose, he fell forward, only to be caught in Ratchet's arms. "Optimus?" he asked, steadying himself under the weight.

"Indeed, friend."

Ratchet gasped despite himself. That didn't sound like Optimus, not in the least. "Optimus, your voice. It's-"

"Are you doubting the accuracy of your sensors?" the Prime said, slowly standing.

"What- no! My sensors are perfectly-" he stopped when a small grin curled the lips of his friend. Ratchet sighed. "It's you." he confirmed. "B-but what in the All Spark happened here? How are you still alive?"

"The All Spark is exactly what has happened here, Ratchet." Optimus said, leaving the ruins of the Sanctum behind him as he marched away, the medic struggling to keep up.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. Optimus-"

"Please, refer to me as Prime," the 'bot said nonchalantly as he glanced over his shoulder to his friend, watching Ratchet's reaction.

"You-you actually got inaugurated? Well," Ratchet breathed, crossing his arms while pretending to be offended. "It's about time."

"No friend, it was against my request, believe me. But, the Primes thought it best-"

But Optimus' explanation was cut short by a grenade exploding about forty Earth yards away. Ratchet, though not being thrown to the side by the blast, was knocked off balance. He slammed his shoulder into the wall in his effort to regain his lost footing, but watched Optimus. The large 'bot didn't even flinch at the detonation, but merely kept striding to some unknown location. Ratchet noted this as one of the many changes in his friend.

"So, when did he tell you what happened?" Jack asked from his perch on the ledge, his elbows propped on the rail behind him.

"When did he-" Ratchet scoffed, "he didn't. I figured it out."

"How?"

"It wasn't that hard. I did some research while we were waiting for the Decepticons to attack us again. After going here and there, I finally realized that Optimus wasn't just the last Prime...

"When were you going to tell me?" Ratchet scolded Optimus in their temporary home. A multi-room, single story, half blown up, abandoned house, just on the outskirts of town.

"It was never my intention-" the Prime started to explain, but not apologize, which made Ratchet even more mad.

"So what, now you win the war single-handedly, and ascend to the throne of your new empire as some omnipotent being?" Ratchet yelled, throwing a table against the dusty wall.

"Ratchet please, I myself do not yet comprehend the true potential of these-" a groan cut Optimus' words short, and the 'bot clutched his chest, again. He had been moaning and groaning since Ratchet snapped him out of his trance.

"Of these what?" Ratchet asked tenderly, escorting Optimus to a chair. "Powers, abilities? Divine intervention gifts from some Great Being?" he sighed as he listened to Prime's moans grow louder. No matter how upset he was, he was a medic and couldn't let his friend suffer. But he didn't know any other way to help Optimus. They had tried several, but all failed. He had, however, narrowed down their problems; containment and equipment, and Ratchet felt that there wasn't a thing he could do about either of those.

All the power that Optimus was 'given' was bottled up inside. He wasn't going to explode, not any time soon anyway. Ratchet concocted some mathematical equation to figure out how long Optimus had, and how much energy he needed to loose in order to prolong those results. The medic figured that his Spark would learn to absorb some of the 'magical radiation', but that would take time. Until then, Optimus needed to loose a little bit at a time, a lot of times. But if he lost too much, it would tear at his Spark. He needed some consistent way to loose just the right amount, every time.

Equipment would have also been very nice to have. Sure Ratchet was a medic, and he was even one of the best, but his extensive skills were limited to what he had at his disposal, and there wasn't much in that old house. Or anywhere else they looked. The 'cons would destroy anything that they came across, and life-giving technology was their biggest target. And since it would take days, and tons of risk, to get back to the city before the 'cons got reached it first, the two partners were stranded.

Ratchet ducked as a purple flare busted through the only whole window that was left in the house and exploded against the wall. The medic felt the building wobble unsteadily, and heard a 'con call for back-up. "You ready to fight, Mister Prime?" Ratchet said, his words forming a 'you better be, whether you like it or not' statement more than a question.

Optimus nodded, and jerked his chin down, activating his mouth guard. Both 'bots pressed their backs against the wall that stood between them and the small army that was coming.

Battle ensued, needless to say, and the two fought bravely. Leaving their posts, Optimus and Ratchet ran through the house, hearing the 'cons behind them. In one last strategic move, the pair exited through- literally through- the nearest wall and tossed a grenade into the center of the building. It detonated, exploding the Decepticons inside, but not before one of them shot Optimus' hand, destroying it along with his weapon.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ratchet breathed after the two of them ran up a hill and slid down the other side, "Your gun wasn't very astounding anyway."

"I liked that weapon," Optimus mourned jokingly, "I was very fond of it."

"Fine, I'll make you another one! I just can't stand to see a grown 'bot cry!" Ratchet quipped as he examined the Prime's hand. "Wouldn't take so long if, of course, those blasted 'cons hadn't mindlessly destroy every bit of salvageable material that they came across, like they always do!" he groaned.

"Well, finally I came up with an idea. Optimus needed to let some of his power loose-"

"A little at a time, but a lot of times," Jack, who was know sitting up on the rail, interjected, cutting the medic short.

"Well, yes. So after a bit of experimenting, I made Optimus a weapon that not only shot flares, but also shot out a little bit of 'All Spark' power every time he fired it," Ratchet explained.

"And since you were in a war, he let out a little bit of energy a lot of times! That's why his gun is so powerful. Ratchet, you're a genius," Jack said, peering to the side so that he could see Ratchet's proud grin.

"No," the 'bot scoffed, "it was nothing."

"So, this 'Power'," Jack began after a moment of silence, "Exactly how powerful is it?"

"He will have the ability to take life, and distribute it at will. He will obtain the power to create and destroy thousands upon thousands of his metallic enemies, with ease," Arcee quoted the fable as she walked in.

"Arcee!" Jack gasped, hopping off the rail and turning toward her.

"So it's true," Arcee asked the medic, ignoring her human.

"I'm afraid so. As much as I hate to admit it, the legends are- were- true," he replied.

"They still are if the Power really is inside Optimus. What I don't get is-"

"Is what, Arcee?" Optimus asked, walking into the large room.

"Oh, ah- Optimus," Ratchet stammered.

"Easy old friend, I do not come to make war," somehow the Prime's deep voice was actually relaxing. "Arcee, I-"

"No, Prime. I don't want to hear your excuses. I want to no why you didn't save Cliffjumper, or Tailgate!" Arcee growled, her tone demanding recognition, "If you're really so good and powerful, then how could you be so selfish and let your fellow Autobots die all around you! How can you not do anything about it!"

"Arcee, the Power one obtains from the Secret of the All Spark, it is not something to be taken lightly. The Powers themselves are immense, and I do not know, nor can I comprehend, what will happen if I attempt to use them," Optimus explained, inwardly fighting to keep his cool.

"So what, you're scared you might make a sonic boom! Optimus, millions upon millions of Autobots have died, our entire planet is gone! We are five Autobots away from becoming extinct! How do you think the other Primes would have appreciated you not doing anything about it!"

"Arcee! Believe me, it was not the wish on my Primes to receive the Power. They-" Optimus turned and looked at the alarm as it sounded. Then at Ratchet to see what the alert was about. "Ratchet, what is it?"

"What else?" the medic asked, dread clipped to his voice.

"Decepticons," Jack guessed sarcastically, and judged by Ratchet's scowl that he was either right on or way off.

"Autobots," Optimus said as the others ran in. "Roll out!"

Starting the ground bridge, Ratchet watched as the Autobots transformed and road into the tunnel. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the other two children walked in. His blue optics then shifted as Optimus walked over.

"Ratchet, you will come assist us," he informed.

"What? But what about the-"

"The base will be watched by the children," Optimus changed the direction of Ratchet's worries, keeping the secret between the two of them. "They are more than capable having been taught how to operate the Ground Bridge."

Miko let out a small 'whoop!' when she heard that they would be running the place. Jack and Raf looked at her questionably. "Oh com'on! Just the three of us in an unoccupied, retired military base! Is anyone else thinking party!" she attempted to rally her troops, but they fell back awkwardly. "What is wrong with you guys?" she asked as the Ground Bridge closed behind them.

"Miko, didn't you hear what Optimus told you?" Raf hesitantly asked, forced to fill the void of conversation that was left by Jack's quietness.

"You guys are still on that? So Optimus has monumental Powers that no one knew even existed, much less that he had them till now. So what?" she paused, considering what she just said.

"Monumental Powers that could have ended the war eons ago, saved the planet- and their entire race," Raf said, pointing about the obvious.

"Well yeah, they could have. But they didn't," Miko mildly protested.

"But why didn't they?" Jack spoke up, studying the giant monitors with eyes that were glazed over in thought. "Why didn't Optimus stop the war, why didn't he save their planet or their race?" he asked the screens.

Raf and Miko looked at each other. The girl then burst forward laughing, wrapping her thin arm around a startled and confused Raf's shoulders. "Com'on you guys! You're taking this way too seriously! So he didn't, so what? He probably didn't even know that he had them till recently."

"Miko, he did. A-according to Ratchet anyway," Jack said, still watching the monitors.

"And Bumblebee said that Optimus knew exactly what he was doing when he... you know," Raf shrugged. "Took the Secrets."

"So he's self-aware, good for him! It was in the past guys, you got to get your heads out of the clouds and embrace the present," she scolded, poking Jack in the back of his head in time with her stern words.

"Ow- Miko," he grabbed for her hand to stop the relentless jabbing.

_"Optimus to base,"_ the Autobots leader's voice came over the comlink.

"We're here Optimus," Raf replied since Miko and Jack were kind of busy.

_"You mean you actually have the com up and running?"_ Ratchet scoffed, _"I'm almost impressed."_

Bee's buzzes replied for Raf, who chuckled in agreement. "Yeah Bee, thanks," the child replied.

_"Are you guys gonna flirt with each other or pay attention?"_ Arcee asked, her voice was not amused.

_"Arcee, a little conversation is never prohibited,"_ Optimus corrected her.

"I'm not sure why I'm here, Optimus. The threat was small, insignificant even," Ratchet drove over beside the Prime as they turned off the highway.

"Let us rest the subject with my gut feeling," Optimus replied, signaling another turn.

Bee laughed at his Prime using such simple Earth terms.

"Optimus, permission?" Arcee asked as she swerved into Optimus' line if view.

"Permission granted," he told her, unsure that why she was being so formal.

"We need to talk. Well, I do- to apologize," she pieced together.

"And is there any particular reason that this must be done in privacy?" he asked, watching her keenly in his rear views.

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed, "We're all family."

Bee blipped in agreement, then mentioned that, though it was definitely different, it was the best one that he had ever had.

"What do you mean BB?" Bulk asked with Ratchet asking the young 'bot to explain as well. "Didn't you have folks on Cybertron?"

Bee informed that he didn't really have much of a family, aside from his two friends; Horsefly and Hornet.

"You've never mentioned them," the medic noted.

The small 'bot reasoned that the other 'bots never asked, but he was asked to explain further by Bulk. Bee sighed, then started his tale.

It was a very large house. Heck, it was huge. Well, at least compared to those around it. It sat on the border between the rich and the poor, and had an exterior that camouflaged it perfectly between the poles.

The occupants were pretty well rounded also. Young Bumblebee was a free-thinker like those in the slums, but was respectful enough to disguise with the snobby rich kids any day. He was just that. Young. Only a cycle or so, still in his first years of school, before the inevitable day when the army would decide fate, and whisk him away to be trained.

Hearing a clink on the window, he poked his head out curiously.

"Hey dumb kid!" another 'bot called from down below.

Bee's large, innocent blue optics focused on the ground and recognized the familiar sketch that was always left in the dirt by his friend. It was smaller than any other that Horsefly left before, and the young 'bot knew that his friend was testing his remarkable eyesight. Bee perked up at his subtle beckoning and quickly fell in suit, running toward the door. He glanced at the clock and swore that it was way too early for Horse to be out.

Running into the streets, Bee dodged to the side and grabbed the back of a truck as it entered the gate that led to the dignified slums. Walking around the side, the guard checked around the back of the vehicle, but didn't find anything suspicious. Signaling that the transport had the right of way, he opened the large, barb wired fence and let the truck roll through.

Bee, who was sitting on the truck's roof, examined the gate as it closed behind him. It was normal. Barb wire gates between towns, and guards stationed between houses. The young 'bot knew it as normal, he never tasted the freedom that the 'bots before him had.

Looking up, he saw his chance, and prepared to jump. With all his might, he leaped into the air and hooked a metal rod that stuck out of a house with his hands. Pulling himself onto it, he shimmied across and rolled onto the opposite roof. Bounding, and flipping down from window sill to crate to ground, he agility was to be reckoned with. He had the stiff security to thank for that.

Disappearing into the shadows, he picked his way to Horsefly's house.

"Hey, look who decided to show up!" the 'bot greeted Bee when he appeared. Horsefly was waiting at their usual spot, and old concrete slab that was surrounded with rubble on one side and buildings on the other. Tossing Bee a ball, the 'bot caught it as it slammed against his chest.

"Where's Hornet?" the yellow bug asked, bouncing the ball up and down modestly.

Horse shrugged, then confirmed that he did invite the missing friend when Bee gave him a knowing scowl. "Hornet's missed too much lately, and he can't miss this," Horse said catching the ball that Bee bounced back to him. Performing stunts that would make the top basketball players on earth fall over and die, Horse showed off his handling skills, rekindling the promise that Bee, Hornet, and himself had made some time ago.

They were going to go into the army. Well, they were going to volunteer, not wait for the officers to pluck them from their homes. They were going to enlist together, and make their own troop of three. Bee was the eyes and the quick one, Hornet was the muscle and brains, and Horse was the strategist and the sure-shot. Together the three of them were going to take down Megatron, win the war, and become heroes. Such dreams of the young, unprotected minds.

Finally, a door on one of the nearby buildings opened and Hornet walked through, proud and stiff as ever.

"Well it's about time!" Horse said, chucking the ball to the arriving 'bot.

"Well I apologize if I choose to travel in a civilized fashion," he replied, bouncing the sphere to Bee with the intent of his words.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," Bee scoffed, performing a low, exaggerated bow. Horse's muscular frame vibrated with his modest chuckles. He was taller than Bee, but shorter than Hornet. He was purple, and hated having the resemblance of a Decepticon. Big, crafty blue eyes named him a perfect Autobot though, a title that he was much more comfortable with.

Hornet, the eldest and from the rich sector, was the most... cultured. He was more educated than the others, despite Horse's taunting grades. Hornet was what would be considered a 'bad boy' on Earth, and his two friends were constantly drug into trouble with him and his crazy stunts.

Together, the three of them would make the most unstoppable military force that the galaxy had ever seen! Of course if they could actually stay together.

_"Horse was quite the Jokester, but Hornet was the trouble. Well, we were young, so we were all trouble. We went through a lot together, and were convinced that we were going to end the war, despite the fact that we had no training, nor any idea how to govern a planet,"_ Bee's voice echoed in the large room as it was fed through the translator that Raf was making.

"Sounds like you guys were close," Jack said, assuming that the 'bots story was over.

_"We were,"_ Bee replied.

"So then what?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, I mean obviously you didn't destroy Megatron. So what, did you enlist together?" Jack specified Miko's request.

_ "Not really. The government had its own ideas."_

"Sounds familiar," Miko mouthed to Raf, who was on the rail next to her.

_"That's what Horse wanted to tell us that day. He was drafted, and leaving the next morning. After __that, Hornet was called. I was alone, but determined to get them back, so I volunteered. My commanding general told me that I would do the army a lot of good if I was a scout, and made me believe that I was meant to be one. I'm not sure if I was or not, but I was pretty good at it. _

_ Several years later, I finally caught up with Horse and Hornet. I was sent to give word to this base, and Hornet was the commanding chief there. Horse was his right hand. _

_ Well, the 'cons came, and Hornet told me to go to a tower that was nearby and tell the snipers that were stationed there that they were under attack. I did, but Hornet shot the tower down as soon as I signaled that I had made it."_

"What? Why?" Raf asked, joining Jack at the computer.

_"He went 'con. He started attacking the troop from the inside, and about killed Horse before the advancement even got there. I managed to save him though, and we made our way to the next squad to alert them. But Hornet got there first, and told us that I was one that betrayed them. Horse and I were taken into custody to be examined by the Primes, since it was a case of betrayal,"_ Bee said, sadness twined in his tone.

"Bumblebee, though I was aware that the Primes were interrogating a presumably treacherous scout, I did not know that it was you," Optimus sympathized with the 'bot.

Bee replied saying that there was no way that the Prime could have known, and told his leader not to worry about it.

"So then what? Were you cleared?" Miko asked, turning the subject back to the story.

_"Well, kind of. I don't know what they did with Horse, but my questioning never came. The Prime that was supposed to interrogate me never came, and eventually the guards that were guarding me were called away to guard the Sanctum. So, I kind of... left."_

"You broke out of jail? Rock on!" Miko cheered.

Bee chuckled at her, then continued. _"When I was getting out, I passed a bunch of 'bots that were being taken to the dungeons. I didn't know why, but they were all injured. By the time I reached the surface, the Sanctum was under attack by 'cons. I thought I heard Horse, so I went in to investigate."_

_"Wait a minute. You were there when the Primes were being attacked?"_ Bulk asked.

_"Yeah. I watched it. I even tried to take some down, but they were too strong,"_ Bee admitted to the rest of the listeners.

_"I'll assume for the moment that you were trying to take down 'cons,"_ Ratchet spoke up.

_"Of course!"_ Bee fired back. _"But, there was too many of them, and the Primes..."_

_"Bumblebee, I have to ask. Where you there when-"_ Optimus began.

_"Yeah, I was,"_ Bee answered, emotionally cutting the leader short. _"I saw the Secrets."_


	3. Saga 3

**Yes, I title the chapters sagas. Don't ask why, cuz I don't know. ;)**

**PLs read and review! Not much more to say except that you shouldn't get used to updates this quickly. Just sayin'. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 3<strong>

"BB, you know the Secrets of the All Spark?"

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"That is absurd."

"Bumblebee, are you most certain that it was the true Secrets that you were revealed to you?"

"Bee, are you sure?" Raf asked, his small voice getting drowned out by the large Autobots.

_"Guys!"_ All the attention of his comrades, both human and 'bot, were drawn to the shiny yellow muscle car. _"Yes it was the real Secrets, I'm sure of it. I saw the... the Primes-"_

_"Their demise?"_ Optimus asked.

The bug blipped in agreement, then told the 'bots what he saw.

"Bee says that the Inner Sanctum, after the 'cons left, it looked like something out of a WWII Nazi camp. Only smaller. Their bodies were dismantled, cut through, burnt!" Raf told the rest of the kids.

"That's horrible!" Miko gasped.

"He says that... he saw a glow. A huge white light surrounded the last Prime, Optimus, as he grabbed a pedestal sort of thing in the center of the room- the only thing that was left standing," Raf continued, his translation was untimely said with the blips and buzzes. "He says that the Secrets filled the room, like some sort of hologram. They saw the creation of Cybertron and it's end."

_"That is preposterous,"_ Ratchet interrupted, still not fully convinced in the magical elements of the Secrets, _"there is no way that anyone- or thing- could foresee into the future."_

Bee buzzed and beeped angrily.

"The Secrets showed him one of the many possible ends of Cybertron. There were millions, depending on who got the Secrets, what they could/would do with Them. You know, variables like that," Raf informed.

"Uh Raf, what was the possible end if Optimus got the Power?" Jack asked, almost dreading the answer more than the glares of asking the question.

Raf paused a moment waiting for Bee to explain. "He says that the Secrets don't show the end according to 'bot that's receiving them."

_"They do not, but They did reveal the end of the Cybertron according to Megatron,"_ Optimus interrupted, _"If Megatron would have received the Power of the Secrets, the war would not have stopped with Cybertron. Megatron would have waged war and inevitably destroyed most of, if not all, of the surrounding galaxies and their inhabitants,"_ the 'bot spoke slowly, allowing ample time for his words to sink in.

_"So, you-"_ Arcee tried, but stopped herself. She didn't understand but she didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing, especially against Optimus. "Optimus," she finally mustered up the strength to continue, "I am confused. After seeing that, why didn't you use the Power to stop the war and eliminate Megatron?"

Silence fell over the group as they drove or listened. No one dared to speak, fearing that if they interrupted their leader he might never tell.

"Uh guys-" Jack informed, watching the multiple screens, "You're arriving at the target."

The 'bots looked before them and studied the vast landscape. It was flat and miniature tornadoes made of dust blew about as they chased the 'bots' rear wheels.

"'Bout time the 'cons attack something that isn't inhabited," Bulkhead quipped.

"Remain in vehicular mode until they enemy reveals themselves," Optimus ordered to his awkward followers. Rumors and strange thoughts played on the minds of those that watched the leader. Now that they knew, would he use some of the Power or still keep it secret? Did the 'cons even know that he had it? Would he reveal it?

They watched with optics intent on finding some trace of the fables and stories in their leader. They forced themselves to study him differently and watched him closely, noticing and discovering things that they never would have before. It was as if every move of his was anticipated to be something spectacular, and every order came from some divine intervention.

Bumblebee was not left out of the suspicions, for he wondered how his leader, and friend, would react differently to his team knowing his Secret. Would be fight harder in an attempt to prove himself? Would he become more withdrawn then he already was, fearful of some sort of rejection?

The humans, too, were concerned on the safety and threads of the team. Jack was afraid that they would become angry with one other and drift apart, dissolving the family that he had chose to stay with. Miko was worried, like Jack, that her adopted family would kill each other in frustration and mistrust. She hoped that, like her parents, they wouldn't let secrets or hurt feelings separate them. Raf, understandably, was concerned for Bumblebee the most; How did the little 'bot manage all the Power? Would he be able to do so any longer? Did he even have the Power, despite knowing the secrets, and did he really.. have a few screws loose?

Deep in thought, the Autobots reacted far slower than they normally would have once the 'cons shot at them. Blowing one of Bulkhead's tires out, he transformed to avoid a collision with Ratchet. "Oh com'on!" he yelled, pounding the ground with his mace, "I am so not in the mood!" Standing, the 'bot charged forward joining his team as they too transformed.

"Autobots," Optimus started, but was distracted by a flare whizzing past his head, barely missing him.

"Yeah, we get it," Bulk said, finding his balance despite the missing tire.

"Take them down- hard!" Arcee yelled, charging. She was followed by Bee who immediately shot several 'cons down before even reaching them.

"I guess BB's not in the mood either!" Bulk quipped, smashing one, but rearing back to block his body from shots.

"Well I'll tell you that someone's in a bad mood!" Ratchet confirmed Bulk as he and Optimus stepped back to back. Ratchet dropped down just enough so that the Prime could shoot over him, his single shot flinging back several 'cons.

"Ratchet, do you have any idea as to why the Decepticons chose this location to attack?" Optimus asked as he paused his attack, scanning for his teammates.

"Make me have a bad day?" the medic replied, firing rapidly.

In the base, a small child with glasses and red hair perked up. "Oh, uh- let me scan the area for Energon," he said bashfully.

"Any assistance or information you can give us would be greatly appreciated," Optimus' airy voice came back.

"Yeah, I'll get on that right now!" Raf said as he hopped out of the chair and ran out to find his laptop. It was easier to perform certain tasks if he could easily access the keyboard, and scanning for Energon just happened to be one of those projects.

Jack sat in the deserted chair after sharing a look with Miko. "Uh, Optimus?"

_"Yes, Jack?"_

"How many 'cons are there, for sure."

_"What kind of idiot question is that? Are you blind little human?"_ Ratchet growled, angered that his technology was being so neglected. _"Do you not see the map on the giant screen that reads how many Cybertronians are in this area?"_ he fumed, stomping on the dusty ground like a child.

"I count twenty-four," Arcee said, feeling bad for her human. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw a cloud of dust explode as Bulk body-slammed a Decepticon deep into the ground.

"Make that twenty-three!" he exclaimed happily, brushing his hands off. They transformed into maces as more 'cons stepped toward him. "You want some of this!" he mocked.

Bee sprung into the air, launching himself off a 'con's chest, and landed beside Bulk, his Stingers covering the 'bot with rapid fire as Bulk barreled forward.

_"Twenty-two, twenty-one.. eighteen, no wait! Nineteen. Well, now it's eighteen-"_ Bee said between punches, kicks, blocks, and shots coming both too and from him.

"Why do you ask?" Optimus, who had just regained his senses after being shot in the head, asked.

_"Well, according to Ratchet's scanners-"_ Jack started.

"Hey! First you ask a dumb question, then you assault my technology!" Ratchet cut him off.

"Peace old friend, let the human finish," Optimus said, rubbing his head and feeling Energon leak out.

_"Because there aren't any 'cons there!"_ Jack yelled, trying to insert his news while it was quiet.

"Then they're using a clocking mechanism," Ratchet replied.

_"Then how come you could detect them earlier, but you can't now?"_ Jack fired back, getting a feeling if dread in deep in his stomach. One difference between the humans and the Autobots, well the biggest, was their guts feelings. That something's going to happen, something big, and there's nothing that you can do about it.

For a moment Ratchet was speechless as he fought, but quickly rattled off some other-worldly explanation.

"Guys," Raf said as he entered, his laptop cradled in his arms. "There isn't any Energon in that area, or anywhere close to it," he explained as he slid the computer on the desk next to Jack. "In fact, there's not much of anything."

"That doesn't make sense Raf, Decepticons don't attack unless there's something in it for them," Arcee said, shooting several times at a 'con that was running toward her.

"Arcee?" Jack checked up on her, sitting forward in horrible anticipation.

"Well you are on the edge of my sensors, maybe if I adjust my reading parameter..." Raf said, typing quickly, yet daintily.

"Wait, they're outside the satellites?" Miko asked, shoving her way into the conversation.

_"Hah you see!_ _That's why you can't detect any 'cons!"_ Ratchet cheered from the link.

"Uh, hey guys! We can't detect ANY of you! You ALL went offline!" Jack screamed, standing up. His movements tossed the desk chair behind him, and it clanged on the floor of the metal loft. "Guys? Hello, Autobots?" he asked after receiving no reply. "Raf, check-"

"Already on it..," Rafael said, his voice trailed off as worry grasped his throat. He continued pounding on the keyboard, while Jack and Miko turned back to the computers.

"Optimus- come in! Arcee, Bumblebee- do you read?" Jack said.

Miko watched Raf cringe when no response came from his 'bot.

"Oh, this is bad!" Jack fussed, running his hands through his slicked black hair. "Really really bad."

"Hey, calm down!" Miko ordered, stomping. "Both of you chill! They're fine, the 'cons are probably using another sort of cloaking thing-a-mijiger," she said, motioning to the screen with her extended arm.

"Yeah, they're cloaking themselves," Jack lied to himself, not believing it in the faintest though.

"So, what do we do?" Raf asked, the glare of his computer screen reflecting in his glasses.

"Aren't you checking for-" Jack clarified.

"Well I was, but the scan came up empty," Raf choked.

"Scan for what?" Miko asked, almost musically.

"Life signatures," Jack responded, collapsing into the chair.

"And what, you didn't find any? So what's that mean?" the girl said.

"Oh my gosh, Miko! It means that the 'bots are probably dead! That's what it means!" Jack said to her, annoyed by her dumb act.

"Like OMG yourself!" She yelled back, hand on her hips as she swung them. "I'm sorry that I'm not a stinkin' techy genius like you two!"

"Uh, one?" Raf hesitantly corrected her.

"Whatever! Are you some sort of English professor too now!"

"Miko, it's time that you calm down! Calling each other names isn't going to get the 'bots back!" Jack said, standing. His movements again throwing the chair backwards.

"And you stop being mean to my chair!" Raf said, correcting the seat by sitting it in it's upright position.

"That's what you're worried about? Your stupid chair?" Jack's tone stung with anger.

"Hey, don't call his chair stupid!" Miko yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm sixteen you know!"

"Could have fooled me! For once maybe you should act like it!"

"Guys! Stop!" Raf yelled, managing a volume louder than theirs.

Jack and Miko looked at him. He was sitting in his chair, laptop on the desk, kicking his legs happily. They looked at the screen in search of what made Raf so cheerful. After not a second glance, they recognized the audio waves of the comlimk.

"R-Raf, you got the com working?" Jack asked, running over and watching Raf over the child's shoulder.

"Yup," he replied proudly.

"But, how?" Jack asked.

"You can blame three- wait four- reasons; the transmission on their end, solar flares, global warming, or some computer glitch," Raf summed up.

"So, they're not dead?" Miko asked, holding her cupped hands in front of her thin chest.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but took a moment to sigh instead. He wasn't going to yell at Miko, not anymore. He was the oldest, meaning that they should look to him as their role model. "Yes Miko," he replied as calmly as humanly possible, "they're alive."

"Really?" she called, perking up like a puppy. "Rock on!"

_"We are all alive,"_ Optimus' voice never sounded so good, despite his dismal mood.

_"What the heck did you do?"_ Ratchet threatened, hearing his voice was mediocre. _"Why did you go offline?_ _You know we can't fight blindly!"_

"Isn't how you did it for eons on Cybertron?" Jack quipped, folding his arms.

_"Well- well that's not the point!_ _And stop laughing Bumblebee!" _his threat making Raf chuckle,_ "The point is, so help me if I find one hair ANYWHERE on my technology-"_

_"Children, Bridge us back,"_ Optimus interrupted the Medic.

"With pleasure!" the humans replied in unison.

Once the Bridge was up and running, the Autobots walked into the large center room of the mountain. "Glad you're back!" Jack said, racing over the Arcee.

"Bee!" Raf cheered, sliding down the loft and landing in his 'bots hands.

"Hey Bulk," Miko said, saluting with the peace sign.

In the background of the happy scene, Optimus groaned and grabbed his head. Rubbing his metal hand around to the back of it, he felt the Energon leaking from the crack.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked, noting the leader's withdraw. Walking over to him, the medic caught the Prime's shiny blue optic.

"Ratchet," he said, before collapsing onto on knee.

"Optimus!" the rest of the 'bots and children called, running over. Gathering around him, they acted as sentimental paparazzi as Ratchet escorted Optimus to the nearest table for examination.

Taking Optimus to a table, that barely fit the large 'bot, he revved up his machines and Optimus laid his head back. It spun like mad, and every noise pulsed with mighty concussions. Even looking around hurt, therefore he allowed his optics peace and closed them.

"Where is the pain-" Ratchet began, but froze when he saw Optimus' closed optics. "Oh," he said sheepishly, assuming that the Prime had fallen asleep.

"My head is causing the most discomfort," Optimus' deep voice startled everyone out of their suspicions of unconsciousness.

"Oh, very good then," Ratchet said.

_If only Autobots could blush,_ the humans thought, amusing themselves.

"I-I'm getting scans that you have lost a lot of Energon," Ratchet needlessly informed the leader.

"If you would be so kind as to check my helmet, I believe it is cracking," Optimus said, trying not to sound too obvious. Optimus heard gasped from the Autobots, and even a shudder from little Raf. Peeking his eyes opened, he glanced down at the child, who had a death grip on the side of the bed.

"Oh yes- of course." Ratchet replied, evidently shaken from the information. Turning to the main medical machine, he pushed several buttons and typed some commands on the keyboard. From the machinery a thin slot, resembling one that you would insert a floppy disk into the CPU of a computer, opened. A little rectangular piece of metal poked its head through, and Ratchet grabbed at it, swiping it from it's hole. It was a thin, rectangular instrument and once Ratchet pressed a button on one of it's corners, a holographic screen came out.

Raf was quite used to the technology, since he was the medic's 'nurse' while Bumblebee was being stabilized and rebuilt. And he sensed that Ratchet enjoyed taking advantage of his small size and agility.

Taking the metal object from Ratchet, the boy stood and held it over Optimus' head, the holograph feeding transparently through the leader's helmet, scanning it. Raf shifted his wait slightly so that he could see between his arms and watch the Prime's face. He looked peaceful, yet with a glint of pain carefully etched into his metallic skin.

Raf, and the rest of the group, glanced over to the side to watch the scan while it was being translated by the computers. It showed a three-dimensional helmet, though the very back was hidden as if it was under the surface of some water, or through a intangible wall.

"Raf," Ratchet said, messing with the picture, "move the scan farther down."

Raf looked at Optimus, a look of apology of his face before holding the instrument lower. The leader cringed, just slightly, as the thing scanned the broken part of his helmet. Looking quickly back over his shoulder, the child watched Ratchet's expression change as the rest of the head-piece was revealed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Optimus' helmet has, well do you see that?" Ratchet asked, pointing to a misplaced dark line. The group nodded, begging the medic to continue. "Well, that's a crack."

"A what?" Arcee asked, stepping forward to get a better look at it.

"That's not good," Bulk said, touching Miko's shoulders as she leaned her head against his leg.

"Shouldn't you be fixing it?" Jack asked, mimicking the movements of his 'bot.

"It's not that large, nor that deep," Ratchet said squinting while examined the screen more closely. "Thank you Raf, you can put it down now."

"Why don't I scan the rest of him, while I'm here?" the child asked, happily dropping his tired arms.

"What, oh- yes-yes go ahead," Ratchet replied, shaking his hand with his words.

Bee watched his small human nod and proceed with slowly moving the instrument down one side of Optimus' huge body. Bee swelled with pride watching his productive human. Little Rafael was the smallest, yet the quickest and the most reliable, much like himself. It was no wonder that they clicked so well.

Raf's eyes dropped as they realized what he was doing. Glancing over his right, then left, shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the three-d picture that Ratchet was moving around while he explained it to the others. Raf's eyes moved back down as he stared at the instrument he was holding. If only the doctors had technology like this, they probably could have saved her.

His thoughts traveled back to several years ago, when he was a small- well, smaller- boy. He was sitting on the side of the pool, his feet dangling in the foot deep water as he tried to stretch his toes so that they could scrape the bottom. But it was to no avail. Glancing over his shoulder, he was startled when he heard several girly squeals, but relaxed when he saw a group of girls staring at the screen on a cell-phone.

Rolling his large eyes, mostly at his own paranoid nature, he returned his attention back to the water. Why was he so paranoid all the time? He had plenty of older brothers and sisters- a few to many- that would take care of things. Why was he always the one that was worried and investigating when one didn't come home on time, or when his sister scraped her knee?

That memory made him stop. His little sister. She was younger than him, but just barely, seven months at the most. She was the apple of his eye, since Dad always seemed to be distracted with the older daughters. She, Raleigh, had orange hair like Raf and a pair of thin, sporty glasses adorned her little girl nose. Unlike Rafael, she was pretty... bubbly. And bouncy. Her hair, which she wore in two curled pigtails that sat on her shoulders, were always getting flung here and there when she moved. Or when she danced.

That day, at the pool, it was the last that Raf ever saw her. Well, it wasn't really the last, but it was the last time that he saw her smile and jump around. No, the last he saw her was when the lifeguard was trying to breath like back into her after she tripped and hit her head against the edge of the pool.

It was an accident, Raf swore. She covered his eyes and told him to guess who it was. Like she always did, no matter who you were. All he did was lunge at her to stop her from laughing when he jumped. She scared him. All he did was lunge his arm at her, he didn't even touch her. But she slipped and fell into the pool, knocking her head on the way.

They told him that the paramedics were on their way, but it was too late. Raleigh was gone, and Raf was momentarily convinced that it was his fault.

If only the paramedics had gotten there earlier, if only the lifeguard had the right equipment...

Raf was waked from his thoughtfulness by the alarm. Ratchet was preparing to weld Optimus' helmet back together, and Jack and Miko were tending to Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The scan was complete and Raf was sitting on the loft, he feet dangling off, just like in his flash-back. Bringing his feet up, he stood as Arcee walked over to check the alert.

"It's the 'cons again," she informed blatantly. "Bulkhead, Bee; come with. Ratchet, keep working," she commanded.

"No," Optimus said, revealing his optics to the world. "I will come," he said as he slowly sat up.

"That's not such a good idea," Ratchet said, moving to hold the Prime back. "You lost a lot of Energon, and your helmets cracked. It's best that you stay-"

"Ratchet, the rest has been good to me, and I now feel refreshed. Once I return, you may focus of my helmet, but it is absolutely necessary that I lead my team." Standing, Optimus nodded to Jack, who hesitantly opened the Ground Bridge with Miko's help. "Autobots; roll out!"


	4. Saga 4

**So, first off, sorry for just now uploading. I have a lot of stuff that I'm working on and life is busy. **

**So, here's the new chapter. Pls review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 4<strong>

"This isn't good, Optimus shouldn't be going into battle- not with his helmet messed up," Jack tensed, pacing back and forth.

"Dude-" Miko began.

"No Miko, don't say it. I'm not going to relax. This is really bad," he returned.

_"Optimus to base,"_ the voice came over the com.

"We hear you loud and clear Optimus. How's your head?" Raf asked casually.

The leader sighed at the humble, yet repeated question. _"I have undergone much worse harm than a small crack,"_ he replied.

"Cool. Well, not cool that you've undergone all that, but cool that you're... uh, okay?" Raf pieced together. Scooting forward in the chair, he pressed his elbows onto the computer desk. He loved talking with the Autobots over the comlink. It made him feel like he was in a movie or something.

"Optimus, you can't fight in your condition!" Ratchet pressed the situation, and got many agreements from the rest of the team.

"Ratchet, please. A simple crack will not allow me to permit the Decepticons to harm any humans. Do you not believe that there are other things that you should be concerned about? Was not Bumblebee tortured at the hand of our enemy, yet you let him return to post as soon as he was able, sooner perhaps. And both Arcee and Bulkhead have received far worse injuries in the call of duty than I, yet I seem to be the one that gets worried over the most. And not just by you, either old friend."

The team was silent after their leader said this. They had been protective of Optimus, why? Was it because he was the last of the Primes? Or because their thoughts had been taken captive by the ideas that Bee and him were tortured at the same quantity of pain, though Optimus emerged from healing far earlier than Bee? Or maybe, it was the unforeseen Powers that set their instincts ablaze. The lingering thought that Optimus could swipe the Spark away from any of the 'cons, or them, was quite disturbing. And as much as the loyal 'bots attempted to disprove the theories, the rumors reared their ugly heads yet again.

Arcee was the most distraught by the idea, though she had calmed her fiery temper tremendously. If Optimus could have stopped the war, and could have prevented the millions upon millions of deaths, why didn't he? Was he afraid? No, he couldn't possibly. He was scared of nothing. Yet, to quote the leader himself, only fools are fearless...

Bulkhead was more enamored than ashamed. Yes, the 'bot's grand leader was the best, and despite the fact that he had the ability to prevent the war, he didn't. Bulk wondered about his reasons behind the lack of Power Spark swiping and was determined to find out why it didn't happen. The Prime might even permit himself to be trained by the wrecker of the team. Perhaps Optimus would allow him to harness some of the Power. Either way, if the leader has the ability to destroy the Decepticons, it would make sense to do so instead of risking their lives and those of the humans around them.

It wasn't long before the Decepticons started firing. Optimus, being in the front, transformed and began shooting back while the rest of the team ran for cover.

"You think they forgave us yet?" Bulkhead asked, transforming and smashing a 'con that dared to come a little too close. But before his mace could rearrange the thing, it turned and ran off.

"Really? 'Cons forgive?" Arcee asked, entering her Autobot form and kneeing a 'con in the face, who also turned tail and chased the others.

Bee, who was bouncing around doing his little fighting dance, was more than happy to fire at the 'cons that were seemingly retreating.

All the 'bot thought it odd, but Ratchet was the one that mentioned it first. "That is quite peculiar," he said, standing and watching the small army turn and run left, using a canyon ridge to hide themselves.

"Wait, where's Optimus?" Arcee asked, glancing at the others for any sort of intelligent reply. None was given. "Then that's what they're going after," she growled and instantly sprinted off after the 'cons, followed by her teammates.

Optimus, meanwhile, was taking hesitant strides backwards as the army advanced toward him. He was shooting with deadly accuracy, but even his flares were not enough against the 'cons who were gaining easy ground. The Prime was getting shoved into a corner of the canyon, with high walls on either side and an army before him. So, this was their plan. He knew it was Megatron's doing, but wasn't sure what the 'con leader was wishing to accomplish.

Ducking down to avoid his head getting pulled off by the Cybertronian jets that flew over him, one flare hit his helmet, making it ring. He reached up to grab it, which was the worst thing that he could have done. As soon as the Prime stopped firing the 'cons chased toward him, grabbing his limbs and pulling him down even more.

Optimus felt his face hit against the sand, and gave a cough to clear it away. His limbs jerked, and he felt that they were going to be pulled off, if not out of socket. _Ratchet would be most displeased._

It was easy, just throw them off. He had done it a million times, he had even cast aside a militia of Terracons. But for some reason, his strength failed him and he was forced down, his strong legs buckling underneath him. He felt the 'cons crawling over him like ants, but there was nothing he could do to exterminate them.

One 'con was especially careful where it crawled, making it's way to the crack on the leader's helmet, which had only gotten larger during the battle. Snatching a small chip from his chest, the 'con grabbed Optimus' head and shot several flares at the crack, forcing it to open more. The pain made the leader wince, and even gasp, but despite his efforts the 'cons held him still. The leader didn't know what the Decepticons were up to, but something in the situation stung of malice, and dread.

Perhaps even fear. The leader paused, he was afraid. Despite the Power that he had almost accepted, he was allowing himself to held for the slaughter. But, no. He couldn't use it, he never had. Optimus wasn't even sure that he knew how, but it was clear to him that he wouldn't, he couldn't. That much Power and rage had crumbled the prestigious characters of many a great leader before and Optimus would not be the next. Or the last.

The 'con then, once it had decided that the crevasse was gaping enough, charged his weapon and fired a single flare into the very mind of the Prime. This made Optimus wale with pain as he felt the flare tearing at and burning his mechanical brain. The Decepticon, proud in his work, then placed the small chip between his fingers and pierced the brain, inserting the probe inside the head of the Autobot's leader.

Optimus shouted in pain as the hand punctured his mind, and felt darkness growing over him. But he couldn't- wouldn't- give in. Clenching his eyes closed, he forced the feeling to subside and attempted to free himself. The 'cons, as if mocking him, released the large 'bot and allowed him to fall to the ground, grabbing his head in anguish. They then raised their weapons and shot several rounds of flares at Optimus, who's optics were failing as his mind shutdown. His limbs went next, more importantly his weapons.

What had he done...

"HEY!" Arcee yelled, riding over a small hill and transforming in mid-air. Landing on one knee, with her gun raised she fired like mad at the army, who quickly dispersed.

Bumblebee, who was the second quickest, drove directly toward the 'cons and shot after transforming, riding the momentum in his quick strides. Ratchet covered himself under Bee's attacks as he made his way to Optimus, and Bulk just went in pounding.

Optimus raised his blind optics and listened to the efforts of his team as they came for him, but not before the 'con that had performed 'the operation' had a few choice words for the leader. Leaning close to Optimus' Energon spewing head, he allowed the 'bot to hear his silence.

"Soundwave," Optimus groaned, realizing that it was not Megatron at all that had sent the onslaught, but it was the Decepticons foolish self-proclaimed leader instead. If he wasn't in such agonizing torment, the Leader might have been offended.

Leaning closer still, the 'con played a recording as the reflection of the audio-waves danced across Optimus' pained faced. _"All hail Optimus- the last, and once was great, Prime."_

It was Starscream's sneering voice that was played, and the foretelling words rang in Optimus' head as Soundwave turned, transformed, and flew off.

Returning back to the Nemesis, he was greeted by Starscream himself on the roof of the aircraft. "Soundwave," the 'con said, his tone smooth with pride in the evil thing that he had done, "how went 'the mission?" he asked with sinister chuckles.

Soundwave nearly nodded, then played the audio of his own gun charging, and the blast that was followed by the tremendous moan of Optimus.

Starscream lowered his head as a menacing smile turned his lips. "Very good, your... effectiveness will be rewarded," he said as he walked off, waving to the 'con over his shoulder. Walking down into the belly of the ship, he was met by Knockout.

"How goes the plan?" the 'con asked, starling the 'leader'.

"Ah, Knockout..," after shamefully clearing his throat, the 'con continued, "Let's just say that those 'bots," he spit, "better have a medic that is as good as you. And speaking of 'medic', how is the other patient doing?"

Knockout shrugged, but it was waved off by Starscream who started turning to walk away, but his exit was interrupted by the medic once again.

"If you don't mind me asking, which Autobot was so horribly hurt?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't you know?" the 'leader' asked, confused. "Wait, oh Knockout you deceitful-" he growled, realizing that he never told the medic, and it was his intention that he not find out about his little plan.

"Calm down," Knockout said, pressing his palms toward the floor. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Well of course I'm not going to tell! Ugh!" Starscream moaned, understanding that he now had to tell Knockout the plan. "Walk with me," he threatened, leading the medic to a small side room. "Let me start with a question. How acquainted are you with the Powers that come from 'the Secrets of the All Spark'?"

Knockout let out a roar of laughter. "You're doing all this over some myths? A few urban legends?" he asked, crossing his arms again.

"Oh, but they are no stories, they're true!" Starscream said, mustering all the drama that he could while clenching his fist before his face.

"Riiight," Knockout quipped. "Okay, so let's say that these so called 'Powers' do actually exist, so what?"

Starscream let a menacing chuckle bounce his pointed frame. "Fine. What would you say if I told you that these Powers were true, but not only that. That the Autobot leader himself stole them from the dieing Primes and has the tremendous Power inside him!"

"I'd say you're crazy," Knockout said simply.

"Oh really? Soundwave!" looking over his shoulder he watched the 'con emerge from the dark corner of the room.

"Oh a mysterious dark corner, of course," Knockout mumbled to himself as the 'con joined Starscream.

"Let's have a listen to what a certain other Decepticon found out about a certain other Autobot's certain other flares," the 'leader' said, stroking Soundwave's large build.

"What?" the medic replied, but was taken back by the recording that flashed across Soundwave's face.

_"Medical log, number I forget, date I don't really care, and all that other official garbage. I discovered something... interesting about Optimus' flares while I was examining a fallen soldier today. It's not like our flares, which is understandable, but it also has distinct, though minor, differences from the other Autobots. It appears that, unlike theirs weapons, his shoots with the force and power of I don't even know what. Even from a long distance, the flare has the ability to easily by pass the armor and crush the Spark. That's actually what all of his flares attack. Not the 'con himself, but the Spark in of itself. It's like nothing that I've ever seen before and almost makes me believe those bedtime stories. Almost. Once I do more research, I will log more. And now comes the awkward part where I say good-bye, knowing that it's directed to mys-"_ Soundwave cut the audio short, knowing that the rest was not necessary.

The medic was shocked at hearing his own voice used against him and could make no credible comeback or excuse. "Well," he tried, but that too failed him.

"Knockout," the 'leader' sneered, happy that he had finally trapped the medic, "Whatever happen to loyalty until the end, hm? You honestly weren't thinking of turning to the Autobots side were you?"

"Oh please. You know that I am one hundred percent loyal to... you, Lord Starscream," the medic ingeniously replied. "I didn't tell you of my observations because there was nothing to tell. As I said, I would have to run many more tests in order to come up with anything conclusive," the medic pieced his story together, and did it rather well. At least Starscream, who smirked, seemed to approve. Soundwave, no one can tell.

"So, is that how it is..," Starscream mused, waving Soundwave over.

"As a matter of fact," Knockout said, crossing his arms across his shiny red chest. "So, now will you tell me what the big deal is with Optimus' flares?"

Starscream chuckled. "Of course," he said, motioning for Knockout to take a seat. The medic, however, made it known that he was fine where he was, willing the 'leader' to continue. "As you now know, those 'Powers' of legend are as real as you and me, dear Knockout. But what you might not know, is that I, Lord Starscream, have found out who these 'Powers' are harnessed inside of... Optimus."

"Shocking," Knockout said, swinging one hip.

Starscream stammered. "What- but how did you..."

"Please. It's not like the fact that Optimus is one big, strong 'bot," the medic chuckled, "is the mystery of the millennium."

"Oh really," Starscream returned, lacing his long fingers. "And what else is so obvious too you, oh wise one?"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that it doesn't take a Spacebridge engineer to put two and two together."

"Are you accusing me of-!"

"I'm not accusing Anyone of Anything," looking around the room, Knockout studied his chances of escaping alive if he continued to press the 'leader' any further. "But I digress. So Optimus has the foretold Power, that only means that we should try harder to take him down before he wipes us of the face of... well, you get it."

Starscream again let a sinister chuckle escape him. "Oh Knockout, have faith. As we speak, a probe placed inside of Optimus' head is downloading information about- well, let's say that it is most useful-and it's sending said information to Soundwave, who will give it to me."

Knockout gave the giant 'con a skeptical look, then gazed back to Starscream. "What exactly does 'useful' mean? You're not just looking for the 'Power' are you? You're trying to destroy Optimus... but don't you remember what Megatron did to you last time you attempted such a thing?"

"Oh yes," the 'leader' said, trying to sound sympathetic instead of bitter. "Of course I remember! But this," he patted Soundwave's pointed shoulder, "will change that. Once I get not only the Secrets, but all that Optimus Prime knows, I will be unstoppable!" Tossing his head back, he let rip a horrifying screech of an evil laugh.

"Allow me to monitor the probes vital signs, so that I can know if it gets detected," Knockout volunteered, cutting the howl short tremendously.

"What- what, oh... but of course. Of course you can," Starscream clasped his long hands, regaining his evilness.

Giving a curt nod, Knockout left the room, happy to be away from those that believe they know so much.

Turning to Starscream, Soundwave pointed to his face. "Oh, you have some information?" Starscream asked, standing close to watch the screen flash.

_"Data retrieval in progress,"_ the screen read, much to Starscream's enjoyment. Turning, the 'con looked out the window imaging what torture the last Prime was going through as the probe dug into his very mind.

"His vitals are fluctuating rapidly! Raf, get me some- oh never mind," Ratchet said, knowing that he didn't have enough time, nor the patience to explain what type of and how much anesthetic Optimus required. Racing from the Prime's side, he grabbed a face mask and connected it to a large jar. The whole thing looked like a WWII gas-mask, only about a thousand times bigger and didn't cover your whole face.

"Optimus, you need to- ah frag!" the medic said, realizing that if he put the mask on the Leader that he would no longer be able to talk, which is what he needed to do the most. "Optimus, can you hear me? Raf, keep asking him that and make sure you get a reaction!" the 'bot commanded the child as he checked the Primes vital signs again.

Slipping off Bumblebee's hand, Rafael ran over and climbed up onto the bed. Getting that close to Optimus, the child was taken back. If Ratchet was a good as he thinks he is, and Optimus' brain somehow pulled through this, he body probably wouldn't. The Leader's left shoulder looked like it was barely hanging on and his other arm was missing most of it's blade. The chest didn't look that great before Ratchet tore open the Prime's chest plates, but now it looked far worse.

"Raf!" Ratchet snapped at the boy, making the child jump.

"S-sorry!" he responded, making his way to Optimus' head. That was a sight.

It was dented, cut, leaking Energon all over, Optimus' optics were bare flickers of what was once radiant light, and that was just the front side. "Optimus, can you hear me? Tell me if you can hear me," Raf pleaded, begging instead of willing the Leader to respond. He did, and it will probably haunt Raf for quite some time.

Jerking his arms up, the Prime grabbed his head, about squishing Raf in the movement if it wasn't for Bee's quickness and ability to wake from his sympathetic stupor. Optimus' yell echoed throughout the mountain as he nearly tore his head in two. If his heavy body wasn't already laying down, it would have been on the ground in now time flat.

"Optimus, you need to relax! Optimus!" Ratchet yelled as the vital signs flashed and buzzed alerts.

"Optimus, it's us, it's the Autobots!" Bulkhead tried, taking a hesitant step forward.

"He can't hear you," Ratchet yelled at the wrecker, preparing his hands inside the Prime's chest.

"What are you doing!" Jack asked as he tightly held Miko.

"He's taking Optimus' Spark out. It's the only way to stop this," Arcee spoke, staring forward, seemingly mesmerized by the sight.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at the 'bot.

"Won't that kill him!" Miko questioned.

"Not if it's done right," Bulk said, tenderly scooping up his shaky human.

Optimus, who was still yelling, suddenly sat forward making Ratchet bounce away from him. Rolling his humongous head side to side, the Leader slammed it down on the bed. He repeated this as much as his sore abs could allow him.

The other 'bots stepped forward to hold him down, but Bee buzzed halfway for something had caught the scout's optic. Lowering himself so that he could look under the bed, he watched sternly, refusing to believe that his keen eyesight had teased him. Finally Optimus slammed his head harder than ever before for final blow and Bee watched in horror as something appeared to drop out from it, but then scramble back inside.

Bee's eyebrows shot up as his body pulsed, beeping and whistling like crazy. Pointing his arm like mad, the other 'bots struggled to understand him.

"Bumblebee, slow down!" Ratchet ordered, struggling to maintain his hold on Optimus.

Bee pointed to the Leader, then to his own head.

"There's a bug?" Raf asked and his 'bot looked down to him. "Inside Optimus' head?" the child asked again after a brief moment of Bee's blips.

"What- no! That doesn't make sense! If their was a bug inside Optimus' head than my scanners would have located it as a foreign substance," Ratchet scowled, trying not to look at the Leader's wincing face.

"But it wasn't a substance, it was a machine," Raf tried to explain as the other kids walked over. "A mechanical bug."

"Absurd! Autobots," Ratchet said, his optics glowing with seriousness, "help me get Optimus inside the Energon chamber. I can't operate if he remains like this," he ordered. The 'bots fell suit and escorted the bed out of the room, mostly just holding their Leader down on it.

The silence afterward was almost as terrifying as Optimus' shrieks. Jack was wondering if there was a God to pray to and if He would listen. Miko's soul was wrapped around her heart, making it hurt as it thumped wildly. But Raf was the most hurt. He believed what Bee saw, heck he saw it himself.

The thing was about the size of the child himself, and had several- probably eight or ten- long, thin, agile legs that pierced whatever they touched clean through. What looked like it's thorax- it's butt- had a spiderweb of cords that attached it to Optimus' mind. When it fell out, it wiggled and twisted back around before climbing back in. The thing, whatever it was, was straight out of a horror film.

So yeah, suddenly the whole 'feeling like you're in a movie' thing wasn't quite as fun. Actually, it was terrifying.


	5. Saga 5

**Sorry I'm just now updating this! Kinda' involuntarily took the week off to work on writing and such. Anyway, I won't bore you with the boring details of my life. Story time! Pls R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 5<strong>

It was several days of rigorous watching and monitoring until the stasis was lifted off Optimus and his blue optics again twinkled. But the Leader coiled back as the light scraped the delicate receptors. "Ratchet, is all that light really necessary?" he asked hoarsely, but his team could make it out despite the groan.

"Um, Optimus. The lights are barely on, it's actually quite dim," the medic said, not sure how the Leader would react. His statement was more like a question. It wasn't like Optimus to complain, not about anything.

"Are you most certain?" Optimus asked, a small tremble in his large voice.

"Indeed," Ratchet spoke even more hesitantly. The anxiety of all the 'bots refused to release its grip on their still hearts, yet it allowed one question to linger there... "Optimus," Ratchet said as he brought a small device up to the Leader's face, interrupting the tender rubbing of his head. "Can you open your optics?"

"Of course," Optimus stated, wincing at his friend. Ratchet could not contain the gasp that escaped him. "Oh my- Optimus, we must get you to an examination table," he said running off, escaping the watchful, curious eyes of his teammates.

"What is so urgent? Ratchet, am I-"

"Only mostly, but there's the chance that it will get worse."

Those in the room watched Optimus' large body sulk and heard his deep, unforgiving sigh. It appeared as though he refused to accept the inevitable, but was attempting to do so at the same time. A look a defeat and caution washed over him, but the most visible emotion was that of worry. Worry for what?

"I need you to look at this, everyone," Ratchet said, twisting a monitor to face them as they walked over. "It's..."

"What?" Arcee asked, startling the tense atmosphere with her demand.

"It's Optimus' optics. They are barely functioning," the medic said, motioning to the scan that he took. It, like earlier, was a three-dimensional picture that depicted the Leader's optics. They were large, like the rest of him, and very standard. They didn't even look broken which made the team doubt the tech used, not their Leader.

"So fix them," Arcee again stated, swinging her hips.

"It's not quite that easy. You see, in order to 'fix them' I'll need to take them out, examine them, and repair whatever's broken. But according to these scans, nothing is."

"So then what?" Jack asked, gaining a little confidence from his 'bot.

"Well, if the optics themselves aren't broken, then I will have to mend what I can in his mind, which is sort of off limits for the time being," the medic said, failing under the pressure of the past few days as he rubbed his own head.

"So, how long does Optimus' vision have?" Raf asked, his voice small, tender, and innocent.

Ratchet stopped and looked down at the boy. The sight of the small child, he who had learned and done so much for the medic as his assistant softened the 'bot to his very Spark. Ratchet knew that if the child possessed a Spark of his own, than it would probably be the brightest, most blameless one that existed.

"Oh, Raf," he sighed. "It's impossible to tell."

"But when his head gets better, you can operate... or do whatever you need to. Right?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

"Only time will tell if his mind will be able to repair itself enough for the kind of exposure and drama. Not to mention all the psychiatric help that he'll need," Ratchet again sighed a breathe of helplessness. "Truthfully, I'm not sure that Optimus will ever be back to his old self ever again."

The 'bots didn't know how to take the news. They, their Leader, had gone through so much lately, first his Secret and Powers were revealed, his helmet was damaged in a fierce battle, now this. The sullen mood forbade anyone from getting dramatic, but it would just have easily pushed them off the edge at the same time. If Optimus wasn't all there, despite being mostly blind, what would that do for them? For the earth and its people?

"You're sure that there's nothing you can do?" Arcee asked. She knew something in her wouldn't like the answer whether it was good or bad. The 'bot didn't know why, but she wasn't the same admiring, click the heels at the word, soldier that she used to be. It was like she had waken up and, though it wasn't toward the Prime directly, she sensed this feeling of change. That serious change needed to happen and happen quickly.

"No, there's not. But it's really too early to make any rash or illogical conclusions. For what we know, Optimus could just be getting on that long road to recovery. His optics shutting down could be the first step of his brain rebooting," Ratchet explained. He wondered about Arcee when he saw her reaction. Normally a 'bot would have let out some deep down breathe that they had been holding, waiting for some good news, but she quickly blew the information off.

"What does that mean for the team, Ratchet? Obviously Optimus can't lead us if he's not only blind, but dumb as well," she said, her voice lowered in a mysterious sort of way. It felt weird, hearing herself say what she was. It didn't really feel like she was saying it at all, like something else was inside her causing her to mistrust and have a lack of faith.

"I don't know, Arcee. I don't know. Hey why don't you ask Optimus, if, of course, you're still willing to follow orders from a 'dumb 'bot'," Ratchet said, returning her attitude with a loud sarcastic yet defeated chuckle.

The term 'dumb 'bot' had seldom been used after the War and was feared during it. After a fight, or even after one witnessed the shed of Energon for the first time, the weak 'bots, perhaps even the strong ones, would start to shut-down, despite where they were, what they were doing, what their rank was, even age was of no importance to the information leak that plagued them. It was truly an agonizingly slow death that tortured your mind, not just your body.

Everyone in the room froze with shock as the term escaped the medic.

"Ratchet, Arcee; please," Optimus spoke at last, his voice dragged down by concern and hurt. "Though I will not be leading the Autobots anytime soon, please remember that you do not find your humanity in leadership but in yourself. Ratchet, please do not let what your technology, or my head, can not do to allow you to stop believing in your skills as a medic. You are the best there is and truly there is no other 'bot that I would want by my bedside. Arcee, I am willing to appoint a new Leader, if that is what you believe to be necessary. The leadership position I hope not to make permanent, though I fear that it will come to that," he said, feeling along the wall as he made his way to his comrades.

It pained them all to see their once was glorious Leader stoop so low, but they forced the eager swallow of the new reality down their tight throats.

"Lastly, in my nearly sightless condition I offer a word of both warning and apology to those that I may 'squish underfoot'," the Prime said with a smirk. Hearing the children chuckle, it brought him back to Cybertron, many many eons ago.

It was before the War, before he had even become a Prime, or even enlisted at all. He was still young and Megatron was his best friend, not mortal enemy.

All creatures, human or 'bot, reach that age in their lives where they just want to sit back and listen to life as it flashes by. Perhaps that moment was when you failed academically or socially and you wanted to let the world pass you by, never to give the unfortunate occurrence another thought. Maybe it is just your nature and you're more than happy to be absolutely quiet as you take in those that aren't. Or, possibly, you are simply tired and content with slowing down the pace at which you live and to take a moment off and smell the flowers. As for Optimus, well he never really grew out of the mindset of peace and thoughtfulness.

Of course, one can't relax nor can you smell the roses when you live in the cut-throat part of town where are there are no roses to be sniffed and no R&R to be had. While his friends, or pesky acquaintances rather, were off getting into trouble, Optimus would scurry away from it all and rest with his back on a rooftop somewhere, high above the cries and beatings, where the air was clean and the sun rays were crisp and straight, piercing away the impurities.

Megatron would follow him most of the time, nagging and complaining about how they shouldn't be running, about how they should be fighting their enemies in an attempt to prove themselves as unstoppable. But Optimus would counter the 'bots accusations with a clever observation that the 'enemies' were not after them, but chasing those that call themselves friends of Optimus and Megatron, those who are doing the wrong things after making the wrong choices.

This comment would typically shut Megatron up for the time being, at least until the would be 'con discovered something else that he believed they should be helping with or fighting against. But Optimus would sigh and repeat some other remark that would simmer down his 'fists ever ready' friend.

Eventually Megatron would get bored and leave. And Optimus would laugh and wish him a safe travel home, which would be denied by Megatron whose parting words were always; "And I hope that you come off your cloud so that you can get dirty in the harsh reality that we live in." Of course, this remark would only make the 'bot smile and laugh a little more.

Then the years came and said reality showed the 'bot how harsh it really could be. Megatron, after the wrong crowd heard of his fierce attitude, he was beaten severely as to be put back into his place. Optimus' 'bot family was also murdered and his house was burnt down in the process, making him homeless. While living in the streets for the remainder of his pre-army life, he was either beaten or threatened frequently, but fought through it which only made him stronger.

But all that he had been through, it not only trained him, but it made him cherish those moments were he could breath easily all the more. Escaping to a rooftop whenever he could, the young adult 'bot would listen to the children laughing while they played in their safe homes that were found in guarded neighborhoods. It made his Spark ache for them as he rested his weary, beaten body, thinking about what they will soon come to know and hos little they were prepared. Something in Optimus stirred making it known to him that he was destined to do great things.

Great things.

It was night now, not that Optimus could tell, and everyone was away doing their nightly duties. The children were all at their homes, getting some much needed shut-eye after the stressful events of the day. Bulkhead was using a giant boulder as his weights as he worked out behind the mountain, no doubt preparing himself for what was next, psychically and mentally. Arcee had disappeared shortly after Optimus was awoken and no one dared to confront her. Optimus was getting looked over by Ratchet who was missing his assistant.

"Ratchet," the 'bot said, his voice stirring the agitated thick air of the night.

"Yes?"

"I am going to ban the children from the mountain, for the time being."

"What? Why?"

"If the Decepticons have acquired the ability to... harm me in this manner than there is no stopping them from destroying Jack, Miko, and Rafael," Optimus explained as the Energon Chamber supported him. It was the only thing that he could press his whole weight on without it folding in over itself.

"Optimus, I understand where you're going and where you're coming from, but I would think that the children would be safest here, with the other 'bots that can protect them if the 'cons should decide to attack," Ratchet said, the night affecting his mind making him ramble on just longer than normal.

Optimus took a moment to contemplate the idea from the medic's point of view. He hadn't considered that crucial twist in his theory that the children would be safer home, but why not? He brainwaves bounced as he struggled to remember why he hadn't. But he soon found himself struggling to remember anything from the past few days, and that didn't account for those that he was in stasis.

"Optimus, I need you to calm down," Ratchet was saying, but his words also disappeared in the void of an empty mind that's willing to suck up any and everything that it can.

"Ratchet," Optimus started, but his chest size multiplied as the gasped for air. It was happening again, the thing, digging into his head, it was happening again. He felt it crawl around, it's long legs puncturing everything that they touched, as it searched for fresh material. He wondered what it was commanded to do? Was it searching for something or simply there to inflict serious damage and pain before destroying the mind altogether?

If only Ratchet knew that it was there, he would have taken in out while Optimus was in stasis, or at least be working on a way to do so... right? Optimus listened as his friend barked orders to him to relax and such. Did Ratchet know? Was he avoiding the thing, allowing it to do what it pleased while he tried to fool the 'bots. Did they know? Would they allow their Leader to suffer like this?

Optimus' thoughts played back in sound waves on the face of the 'con with the matching name.

"So, it's working... the once was Leader of the Autobots is beginning to doubt their loyalty," Starscream sneered as he soaked up the thoughts.

"And how did you accomplish that?" Knockout asked, making the other two started 'cons turn toward him.

"Oh, Knockout!" Starscream cursed as the medic walked to him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people! Or a... 'cons."

"Forgive me lord Starscream, next time I approach you I will jump up and down, crushing the forest beneath me, while whistling some wretched Earthly tune," the medic mused, after which he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Now wait a minute, I just remembered something! I can't jump up and down, crushing the forest beneath me, because some campers or park rangers might hear it. And I can't whistle an wretched Earthly tune because, well frankly, I can't whistle. So I guess it's back to sneaking around," he summed up with a chuckle.

"You think you're funny you fool!" Starscream threatened, swinging his arm with his words.

"No, I'm clever, decent, and informed. At least I thought I was until," titling to the side, he waved to Soundwave who was absorbed in the material that he was downloading. "So, what's the news? That sounds like..."

"Those, dear Knockout, are the thoughts of Optimus Prime as implanted into his head by me." the 'leader' laughed, but coiled back when Soundwave hovered over him menacingly. "W-well, that I helped to implant." The change seemed to appease the giant 'bot, who stood back with the data flashing at light-speed across his expressionless face. Or the lack thereof.

"B-but anyway, those thoughts that you hear they are imbedding certain ideas of acts of disloyalty into the Autobots leader. Then, once they are fed into his mind, he will not only be a 'dumb 'bot', but Optimus Prime will be alone to die- with only his ghosts to accompany him!"

"And how long is this going to take? If you really have so much control over his mind, then make him turn on the other 'bots. Enforce him to destroy them from the inside out," the medic said, shoving aside Starscream's dramatic rant with ease.

"What- no! I don't want him to destroy the other Autobots!" the 'con stammered, trying to sound like he had the power of command that he forced himself to believe belonged to him.

"You don't actually have control over him do you?"

"..."

"All you can do is feed him these ideas and hope that he's dumb enough to listen, which we all know is not likely. Optimus isn't like any other 'bot, not intellectually anyway. His passions for his team run far deeper than just his thoughts-"

"Are you considering switching sides, Knockout?" Starscream shrieked, but it was followed by a knowing taunt. "Of course you know what the penalty for that would be, should you join them," the 'leader' said, flexing his long fingers. Knockout watched them in horror for a second, remembering what Starscream had done to him with those claws.

The medic shuddered at the images that made his titanium crawl with pain. "N-no, I am your loyal servant lord Starscream. If you would only allow me to explain my words-"

"Your words do need to be explained to me!" Starscream said, but the 'con's tone softened. "I know that you are loyal to me, but under the uh... circumstances, I require that all 'cons prove it. Go and fetch me a human. But not just any human mind you. I want the families of those wretched people that the Autobots call 'Jack, Miko, and Rafael'."

"What, surely you can't be serious!" Knockout said, stepping forward to pursue the 'con as he walked away.

"Oh I am Knockout, I am very serious!"

"But how am I going to capture their families, much less even figure out where they live."

"Because, you foolish 'con, Optimus will know where," Starscream said, again tenderly waving his hand to Soundwave. "Soundwave," the 'con continued to stare at the 'leader'. "I need you to retrieve that data of where the human live from Optimus. And make it as painful as possible..."

The giant 'con turned his head back forward, looking at Knockout. Once the medic returned the look, however, the 'con tilted his head away as he played Optimus' groaning.

Soundwave, who was controlling the main movements of the probe by his own, thrust his hand forward, commanding the probe to climb into the Prime's mind even more. The recorded yelling of Optimus echoed throughout the forest and made Knockout sick to his stomach.

Unlike the rest of the 'cons, Knockout never had any of his strategies during the War foiled by the Prime, thus giving the medic really no reason to hate the Autobot Leader that much. Knockout thought back to when he had seen Optimus when the 'bot was captured an aboard the Nemesis, before his team rescued him. Only Starscream and himself had heard the Leader's pleas for the release of Bee and his agonized moans when Starscream had attacked. Despite their 'leader's' thoughts concerning the Prime, Knockout actually listened to the pained yelps and understood the cries for help and mercy. Optimus didn't care what they did to him, he actually volunteered himself when Starscream persisted in torturing the Scout. It wasn't normal. Voluntarily undergoing such pain so that your little friend could be spared it.

The medic shivered at the word, yet found that it had captured his mind. Friends weren't just some sappy Autobot thing were they? Heck, after studying the human and the 'bots' interaction, he would consider the relationship between Breakdown and himself to be a friendship. But if all Cybertronians shared a bond like that, a cord of trust and liking that went as deep as a friendship, then maybe they weren't all that different after all.

Then it hit him. Every being, both 'con and 'bot, were Cybertronians at one point. In some period of time they were all friends. Their emotions, feelings, and pain tolerances were all the same. Their anatomy even equaled, ignoring the fact that the 'cons bodies were slightly creepier than the 'bots. If they were friends at one point of time, why couldn't they get together now? Especially with so few of them left they should consider the future, not be selfish enough to think about themselves and their grudges.

Ah, but Starscream would never go for it, and no one knew how deadly the 'con could be better than him. If he so much as flirted with the idea of making a friendship with the Autobots, Starsceram would tear his head off personally. And how did he know that the 'bots would be willing to a truce? The only thing that he ever heard about them was bad, they mustn't be trusted! Yet, the medic's mind always went back to the words that Optimus said, those words that would have given himself to the torture instead of the tiny Scout.


	6. Saga 6

**I honestly don't know how long it's been since I've uploaded anything, so sorry for not uploading! :)**

**Here's another chappie, pls R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 6<strong>

It was dark, very fitting since it was night. Ratchet had informed the children days ago that they would be staying in the mountain for their immediate, yet not prolonged, protection. They were fine with it for their own reasons.

Jack was ready to leave the house anyway. He was in a tight spot with Sierra, and his mom and him had been fighting a lot lately anyway. He felt bad for leaving without saying good-bye, nor apologizing, but make up would have to wait while he cleared his head.

Miko was already ready to leave her sponsor chocking in her dust as she raced through life without them. The little rebel didn't really care that they were worrying about her and her friends, according to her they were there as the 'fun police'.

Rafael knew that he would probably get grounded for being gone on a school-night, or several actually, but he was determined to be productive in his time at the mountain. Only Bumblebee and himself had seen the bug thing that was inside Optimus' head, and he was bound and determined to find out what it was, why it was there, and to shut it down.

Sneaking into the Prime's Energon chambered room one night, the child about got his answers.

"Uh, Optimus," he asked quietly, doubting that the giant 'bot heard him. "Are you decent?" he nervously joked, but upon hearing no reply he let himself in with the key that Ratchet bestowed to his assistant.

The room was even larger when it was dark, the only light source was the ghostly green luminance from the chamber itself. The Leader's large, silhouette body cast long rays of shadow against the walls. He appeared to be asleep inside the chamber, with each arm hooked over the glowing beams to support him. It was both an eerie, and a disheartening sight.

"Optimus, are you awake? No? Okay, I'll come back later..."

"What may I assist you with Rafael?" the 'bots voice echoed inside the chamber, scaring the hibby-jibbies out of the child.

"No, no- there's nothing... at all," he said, his strained nerves lying for him. He watched the massive Autobot unhook his arms and rub his eyes tenderly.

"I do apologize," he said, pushing a giant hand against the invisible door to the chamber, thus opening it as he stepped out. "I must have fallen asleep there, rather than taking into account your visit."

"But, you didn't know that I was coming," Raf said, twiddling with his fingers as he held his hand at his belt.

Optimus' dull optics shifted, causing him to grab at his head with a grunt. Shaking it side to side, he peered through his fingers at Raf. "Rafael," he repeated, "and what may I assist you with at this time of night?"

Raf was taken back. Optimus, well- the child couldn't explain it. It was as if the Leader had just woken up, but wasn't he awake before? He seemed conscious anyways.

"Optimus... you already asked me that, as in like two minutes ago," the child informed the Prime, speaking a bit braver than perhaps he should have.

"I'm sorry?"

Raf sighed. Even if their great Leader was going blind and insane, he was still old Optimus. Always cordial, polite, and on the ready to help, even if it was about midnight. Whatever was eating at the 'bot, it wasn't, couldn't, get to his Spark, thus sparing his being. Perhaps he was going blind, maybe he would go insane, but at that moment Raf knew that it would still be Optimus in there somewhere, no matter what.

However sentimental the boy's realizations were, they would soon come back to haunt him as his faith in the Leader was tested severely.

"You already asked me that, when I woke you up, a few minutes ago? Don't you remember?"

Optimus' weak optics strained themselves to make out the sweet, caring face of the boy. His eyebrows felt onto his eyes as he realized what he had done. "Rafael, I am truly sorry," he said, turning away from the boy as if ashamed. "Really, I am."

"Optimus!" the boy called, running into eyesight of the 'bot. "There's no reason to be sorry. Really, it's your head, I know. It's affecting you in... ways that no one knows."

Optimus stared at Raf at much as his optics would allow. Raf was so simple, there was no dramatic grudges or backstories for him. And it was his simplicity that the Prime would had rewarded with the highest honor, had he been well. In his condition he refused to stoop so low as to disgrace someone by giving them a reward from a 'dumb 'bot'. No one deserved that, even if he was the last of the Primes that could do so.

"Optimus, if you need to talk, ever, I;m here," Raf volunteered. It wasn't what he wanted to talk to Optimus about, but he felt the agony that was raging inside the 'bot was more important. But it couldn't be. If he was right and there was a bug inside Optimus' head, then he would have plenty of time to 'talk' when it was removed.

"Rafael, I am not getting any better. Stronger in body perhaps, but a strong body must be accompanied by a strong mind, together they reap an unstoppable spirit." the silence collapsed around the 'bot's words, yet choked the hollow voice that said them.

Raf took a moment to think of his comeback. No way would any amount of geek-lingo or doctor talk would be able to take away from what he meant, or explain how he felt.

"Optimus!" Raf cried at last, his sob collecting the full attention of the gentle Leader. "Don't- just don't go away! We can't go on without you, you're too cool!" Raf cringed instinctively as a giant metal hand softly touched his body, the fingers easily wrapping around him.

"Rafael," the 'bot began, could his words refused to register themselves in any logical order. Silently he braced himself as he bent one knee before the child that had vanished in the hand. The smooth glow of the Energon chamber clothed them as the silence itself was scraped aside by the boy's rough sobs.

"Optimus, you need to know," he said, his words watery and quiet.

"Know what?" but whatever Raf was going to say was interrupted by the door to the room opening.

"Optimus, what are you doing up?" Ratchet asked as he slowly slid the lights up.

"Talking," the Prime replied, hiding Raf in his hand as he regained his balance since he was now using that hand to cover his optics.

"With whom?" Ratchet asked as he walked over.

"Me," Raf said, climbing out of the gentle grasp and easily dropping to the floor. He would have to wait till tomorrow night in order to talk with Optimus, which means he would have to get up earlier.

"Raf, don't you have school or something to go to?" Ratchet mumbled, obviously displeased that Optimus was stirred in his sleep.

"Yeah, but that's not for a while. It takes me about ten minutes to get there from my house, and I can use the Groundbridge to get there," he summed up his plan as he watched Ratchet help Optimus to his shaky feet.

"And all you humans are going to use the Groundbridge, to go to different locations, at the same time?" the medic asked.

"Well..," the boy's confident tone trailed off.

"You best be on your way, Rafael," the Prime spoke up as he lowered himself onto an examination table.

"Fine Optimus. I'll see you afterward though!" he called as he lightly joked out.

"Humans, you let them stay overnight and they think they own the entire house! Or uh, mountain," Ratchet said as he prepared the examination tools.

"Ratchet, friend, please tell me in all truth. Am I going to have the capability to lead the Autobots? And what becomes of me if I never again get that opportunity?" he asked, ignoring the tremendous throbbing his head, so much so that he could barely hear his own words.

Ratchet froze in deep thought. Quickly turning away from Optimus, he played with the medical screen as he rambled off a reply. "Yes, of course you will. And soon."

After a moment of uneasy quiet, Ratchet was alerted that the Prime's heart-rate had increased. "Optimus, are you-"

"Ratchet," the 'bot said angrily as he lifted his huge torso onto one elbow. "the diagnostic, whatever it might have been, could never have pained me so much as to hear you proclaim your lack of faith in me in your lie!" his tone scared the edgy medic, who quickly defended himself.

"Optimus, relax. You know that-"

"Ratchet, that is enough from you! Leave me. Now!" he yelled, causing the medic to jump. He watched Optimus reach up and rub his face, hiding it as his chest pulsed with gentle sobs.

Ratchet swallowed hard. He had only seen Optimus cry but once, and it was never about him.

Optimus' well-built frame ran through the streets of the town. He knew all the roads by Spark, yet his mind was failing him as he searched for his brother. "Megatron!" he yelled into the seeming void of emotion of attention. Splitting his route into a nearby street, he searched it as he continued to yell. Where was he?

Optimus knew that Megatron' talk of 'getting even' and 'top of the social food chain' was going to get him killed, but did Death have to ring today?

"Megatron! Have you seen my brother? Excuse me sir, have you seen a 'bot about my height, big shoulders? No, thanks anyway," he mumbled as he continued running. Glancing into a side alley, his vibrant optics were finally satisfied. "Brother!" the 'bot called breathlessly as he dropped down beside Megatron's broken, bruised, and leaking body. "Brother, can you move?"

He translated the moan as a yes, when it should have, in fact, been a no. "Very well, brace yourself and I'll take you to-"

"Don't move him!" a younger 'bot called from the entrance of the street. Optimus glanced over his shoulder as the red and white 'bot ran up. "Don't you dare move that body!" he demanded, the fierceness in his tone took Optimus by surprise.

"And who the Spark are you?" he snapped back when the other 'bot knelt beside Megatron.

"I'm a medic, well I will be soon enough. Hey?" the white and red 'bot yelled into the downed 'bots face, slapping his cheek.

"Stop!" Optimus protested, but was ignored outright.

"Hey you, yeah you ugly, can you hear me? Say yes with your eyes-" but the soon to be medic was thrown back by Megatron's fist landing on his jaw. "What the Spark?" he yelled as he sat up, recovering from his collision with the wall.

"Megatron, at peace!" Optimus commanded, pulling his brother back. "He is here to help!"

"I'll teach you to call me ugly!" the larger 'bot fumed, about tugging free from Optimus' grip, but his bother grabbed him back again.

"Well, you are pretty ugly," the angered soon to be medic spit back, rubbing his jaw.

"You say that one more time-!" Megatron yelled, finally breaking free from Optimus' grip. Clawing at the ground before he even got to his feet, he raced toward the medic wannabe.

Using his momentum, he slammed the young medic into the wall again. Grabbing his throat, Megatron easily raised the smaller 'bot into the air as his grip tightened.

Suddenly, a shiny blue blade appeared pressed against Megatron's throat as Optimus grabbed him. "Brother, drop the 'bot, or you lose a head. And since it's the only one you have-" the 'bot shrugged his head to side with the obvious choice.

Megatron sneered as the young medic dropped to the ground, wheezing for air. Twirling around, he then grabbed Optimus' throat, pounding him into the wall. "You think you can order me around, little brother! Do you!" he spat in the 'bots face with his words.

"We are family, so my Energon will not stain your hands like it would that taken from an innocent, defenseless 'bot," Optimus replied, getting choked out about half way through.

"Defenseless?" the medic scoffed, thoroughly offended, as he raised his helmeted head. "Well I'll let you know that I have taken several self-defense classes before, and I even-"

"You're not helping..," Optimus breathed as he watched Megatron's eye twitch toward the younger 'bot.

"Oh really?" he mocked in a girlish voice. Dropping Optimus, he grabbed his younger brother's blade as he shoved it into the gut of the young medic 'bot. "Did they teach you that!" he yelled.

"NO!" Optimus said, grabbing his would be wrist, ready to yank the blade out.

"No, wait. This has to be done with precision," the young 'bot said as he collapsed of the ground.

Optimus stared in his holey, blue optics. Nodding, he braced himself, ready to pull at the medic's word. "Please, what is your name?"

"Is now really the time!" the young 'bot snapped back.

"Very well, friend, prepare yourself!" Optimus gasped as he slipped the long blade out of the medic's gut.

"OW! What ever happen to precision?" he asked, falling over to one side, holding his Energon leaking belly.

"I am so sorry, can you ever-"

"You don't stop do you! Look, maybe I want to die in peace! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!" he yelled in pain as his servos caught up with what happened.

"What must I do to help?" Optimus asked, transforming his blade back into his hand.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" the medic asked, motioning weakly with his head.

"If that is your dieing wish than I'll tell you that it has to be custom," Optimus smiled a careful grin with the news.

"Oh, of course it does," the medic said as his optics rolled back into his head.

"No, no! Come back!" Optimus demanded, but it was too late. The little 'bot had passed out.

It several hours later, and Optimus still sat outside the hospital, waiting for the 'bot to be released from surgery. Eventually he heard that visitation was open for his friend's room, they didn't have a name, and quickly went in.

"Hello?" he asked as he poked through the door.

"And who are you?" the medic said, his tone unhappy.

"I'm Optimus, I live... that way. And I'm the 'bot that brought him in," the young Cybertronian motioned to the young 'bot in the bed.

"Ah yes, well could you give me a name?"

Optimus gave the medic a strange look. "Optimus..."

"No, of your friend."

"Oh," he realized. Walking in the room, he stared at the young 'bot that lay there, motionless. His entire gut was bandaged and his vitals were acting crazy. "Are they supposed to do that-"

"Listen kid, I need a name or else I can't fill out an obituary," the medic said, crossing his arms.

Tears instantly stained Optimus' shining optics. "Obituary? Is he dead?"

"He's about to be."

"Well save him!" he commanded. Yes it was rude, but he didn't agree with the stench of defeat that the medic had.

"I've tried. He'll be lucky if he makes it another hour." Turning, the medic flipped the light off on his way out, leaving the two 'bots in the darkness.

Optimus walked over and hesitantly placed a hand on the other 'bots shoulder. Looking at that hand, he was consumed with anger toward the blade that it possessed. How could he let this happen? He had never harmed anyone, not unless it was absolutely necessary. He looked at the pained face of his nameless friend as tears again shaped his cheeks. "Then friend, I will stay with you your last hour," he sobbed before finally collapsing onto the table, a fit of crying overcoming his body.

"Optimus never knew found out that I heard him when he as crying," Ratchet explained to Bulkhead.

"So, Megatron about killed you when you were helping him?" he asked, distastefully spitting the name out.

"That's not what this is about. After all that we've been through, I have only seen Optimus cry once, and it was when he believed me to be dead," he informed the wrecker, rolling his stiff neck as he rubbed it.

"So, Optimus really didn't like being lied to. That's what you're saying," Bulk clarified. He felt bad for making Ratchet explain himself like this, but he was never good as seeing the hidden meaning.

"Well yes, that's true, but what I'm saying is-"

"Optimus doesn't like being weak, or at least thought of as so," Arcee said, making her entrance into both room and conversation.

"Well, yes. That's it exactly," Ratchet confirmed, sounding almost impressed.

"So what, we don't act like the boss-man is down and he won't feel like he is?" Bulk said, turning to the side to open the circle to Arcee.

Ratchet rolled his optics at the term of earthly endearment, but nodded. "That's sounds like a good philosophy to carry out Bulk. If we don't treat Optimus like he's weak, then he will most likely recover faster," the medic said, stroking his chin.

"No letting people sulk around? Oh yeah, I got you," Arcee said as she walked off.

"I'm kind of afraid to know what she meant by that," Ratchet muttered, watching her. He turned to Bulk who shrugged.

"So you're saying that Bee is right? There really is some psycho bug running around in Optimus' head?" Miko asked at lunch.

"That's what we saw," Raf confirmed, watching her shove some noodles into her already full mouth. He was too worrisome and edgy to eat anything, and Miko's meal of cold noodles with ketchup sauce wasn't helping.

"And he was trying to get it out when he was banging his head on the bed," Jack said, staring distantly at his plate of cafeteria food. "Why didn't he just reach back and grab it?" he asked.

"When was the last time that you tried to grab the back of you head, much less pull something out of it?" Raf asked, as him and Jack watched Miko attempting to do so.

"Nope, I got nothing. So I guess going all rocker on us was the only to get it out," she said, gulping down her cartoon of strawberry milk.

"Enjoy that while it's here, Miko," Raf said, watching her.

"Yeah, the school is finally getting rid of that junk," Jack said as he eyed his sandwich.

"Oh, speak for yourself. I love it!" the girl replied, hugging the cartoon against her tiny chest like ti was a puppy.

"Do you know how many calories and how much sugar is in just one of those?" Raf asked, glancing to Jack who was wrapping his sandwich back up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just kind of surprising how the news that there's an enemy bug crawling around inside the brain of your Leader kind of KOs one's appetite," he said.

"Yeah," Raf agreed, pushing his plate forward, admitting defeat.

"What you guys aren't going to eat that? Jack, can I have your sandwich?" Miko asked, shoving her hand forward.

He gave her a strange look then grabbed it out of his bag. "It has banana on it," he warned her as she whisked it out of his open hand.

"Really? I hate banana... oh well," she shrugged, taking a mouth-full.

"Seriously Miko, who can you eat at a time like this?" Jack asked, slowly sitting back down.

"Hey, I have PE after lunch and Ms. Hugim was last see racing her running shoes. That means we're running," she clarified at her friend's blank expressions. "So I don't want to hear it mister basketball superstar," she saved her dirty fork in Jack's face, flinging a noodle across the table.

"What, I was never a-" but the lunch bell interrupted his remarks. "See you guys later," he said quickly standing, allowing the flow of kids his grade to take him along.

"Yeah Miko, see ya'," Raf said as he took his turn in the river of bodies.

The girl smiled and yelled a 'ditto' back at him, spitting banana on her shirt. "Oh great! Coming dirty, extra laps for sure," she moaned.


	7. Saga 7

**There's not much to say, so I won;t waste your time. Pls pls pls review, tell me if I did anything wrong, or if I didn't. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 7<strong>

"Lord Starscream, honestly you can't be serious," Knockout said to the closest, ugliest tree that he could find. He had already spent several hours, just about a day and a half, attempting to come up with a good excuse for not going through with Starscream's evil plan. There was no reason to kidnap the families of the Autobot's children. There was no logical reason at all, other than to be mean. Optimus was out of commission and getting worse hourly, Not only that, but attacking the innocent families was just nasty. And he wasn't nasty. Sure he may be a Decepticon, but he wasn't nasty.

"Starscream.. yes- yes, I know, I should have left by now... I know, but I just... you see, I don't really see the reason behind it... no, of course I'm not turning to the side of the humans nor the Autobots!" the medic shook as the vision of Starscream's reaction to his protest. His Spark itself trembled as he imagined the stabs, scrapes, and torture that the Decepticon 'leader' put him through for releasing Optimus and Bumblebee from the Nemesis.

"That should teach you to back stab Starscream!" The 'con said, walking away from the body. Knockout rolled over and coughed, spitting up some Energon. Groaning, he collapsed again, splashing in the pool of Energon that he laid in.

"That's right, die you miserable traitor to all Decepticons," Starscream hissed. Knockout struggled to breath, everything in his body aching, the Energon leaking up his throat choking him. He reached a shaking arm underneath him and felt his torso, feeling Energon leaking from it. He fell back down, coughing up more Energon and spit it out.*

The medic's body shook with the flashback. Reaching a trembling hand toward his pained face, he gently rubbed it, sensing the calming lack of Energon spewing out of his mouth. Breathing, like then, was troublesome now with quick, rapid gasps as his back slid along a tree, propping him as he leaned against the sprout. It was evil, pure evil that Starscream was.

Closing his optics, he wished that the memories would go away, but remembered what his mother-bot told him all those years ago.

"Knockout, where do you think you're going?" she asked, swinging her hips. The young Cybertronian paused, half of him hanging out of the window in his room. His mouth dropped open in surprise at the unexpected sight of her.

"Nothing," he replied simply, his jaw popping closed.

"Mm-hmm. You weren't thinking of sneaking out to join those disgraceful, unreliable, and atrocious other 'bots as they spread their mischief throughout the unsuspecting, innocent citizens of this fair city?" her long words were no problem for the genus young 'bot to tackle after a moment of consideration.

"No," he replied slowly, his optics searching the room as if he was searching for the words that he wished to throw to her. "We, uh- they, were going to spread their mischief throughout the unsuspecting but otherwise fully guilty _buildings_ of this fair city."

"Knockout, get your bumper back in this room, right now. There will be neither frolicking nor gambling nor loitering tonight for you," she said, walking over and pulling the 'bot back through the window by his arm since he was apparently not moving fast enough for her picky taste.

"But I want to!" he said, jerking his arm back from her grip.

"Knockout," the 'bot sighed, shaking her hand. "Knockout, listen to me. You're a genius, you're smart, intuitive, determined-"

"Orphaned. Cuz apparently my 'rents disagreed with you," the 'bot said, pacing tensely from side to side.

"Knockout, your parents didn't leave you-"

"Oh they didn't! Oh really, is that what they told you, cuz that's not what they told me! Frag, the court even thought that they deserted me!" he yelled, breathing uneasily.

"Young 'bot, I will not tolerate you speaking like that in my-" she demanded with her strong tone.

"In your, what? Orphanage? Yeah, this is an orphanage last time I checked, and you know what that makes? Do you? That makes me an orphan!" he yelled. His Spark pulsed wildly, and he knew that everyone else in the house knew that the smartest and oldest of the orphaned 'bots was having a melt down. Again.

"Knockout. I only want what is the best for you."

"And that's keeping me from my friends!"

"Those are no friends of yours young 'bot, not as long as you live in my house," she tensed, despite her desperate efforts to remain composed.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't live here anymore. Maybe I should just crawl out that window and into whatever rat hole that I was born in!" he fumed with an exaggerated swing of his arm toward the window.

"Knockout, you were not born in a rat whole. You were meant to be something spectacular, something great that every 'bot will look up to one day, with admiring passion filling their optics as your presence brings persistence and determination."

He rolled his optics at her well composed speech. One that she had given him many, many times. He didn't believe her, how could he? Sure he was a medical brainiac when it came to the science of helping, but no one had helped him. He was born in a rat hole with parents that hated him, purposefully starving him until he passed out to keep him from crying. And when he was old enough not to cry, they would beat him. He couldn't trust anyone, but despite his known longing for some sort of companionship, he would never give them the opportunity to help him. No one but her. She snuck her way in and refused to leave, telling him that he was more than what he was raised in. Keeping her away when he wanted her so much, it was exhausting.

But he found rest later that night. He snuck out after she left, wrapping up yet another 'you're something special' lecture. His friends were waiting for him, and while they were deciding what to do, he suggested a healthy case of arsenal. To the orphanage.

Knockout's watery optics blinked as he saw the images of her, hugging her children as the burning orphanage crumbled around her. Her words echoed in his head. She died that day, and he was the only one at the funeral.

He heard the crunch of leaves from behind and saw Soundwave walk over. "Ah, the quiet giant," Knockout heard his voice crack into the typical tone that it was supposed to be. "Let me guess, I'm supposed to get going to fetch Starscream his little pets? Well you can tell him-" but the medic collapsed back against the tree as his legs failed to support his weight.

_"Cancel," _the giant 'con played, watching the medic gasp for air as he composed himself.

"What?" he breathed, relieved that he wouldn't have to tell his 'leader' the news personally. "So, then what? Why did you find me?"

"S_omething that will reunite Megatron with us_," the 'con played, pointing a long arm toward the path that Knockout knew all to well.

"Of course, Megatron," he said. His hand reached from tree to tree as he pulled himself toward the real Decepticon leader's body. "What, you don't trust me?" he asked Soundwave, who was following closely. "No wait, lemme guess. Starscream doesn't trust me, and you're the wingman. Literally."

The giant was silent, like always. Knockout sighed as his optics focused on the body. After the crash*, they were pretty much back to square one, with the exception of the technology. Or the lack thereof. "Now there's an idea," the medic mumbled to himself, his optics glowing with a new idea. "Soundwave, while you're here and all, do you mind doing me a favor?"

After a glance for a response, Knockout continued. "Get me the coordinates of the Autobot's base, and I can use their technology to bring back our leader."

Soundwave simply stared at him, mauling the request over.

"Wait a second," Knockout chuckled. "You already know where they are, don't you? And you didn't tell lord Starscream because... Interesting. So what else aren't you saying?"

_"I need you to retrieve that data of where the human live from Optimus. And make it as painful as possible..."_

"Yes, I know you follow orders, but you've also been know to follow... other things. Like instincts? Listen, there's just one thing I want to know. Everything that Starscream doesn't."

Soundwave thought back to Optimus, and the base where the children would be arriving home just about now.

"WE'RE HOME!" Miko yelled as she climbed out of Bulk's spacious interior.

"Quiet!" Arcee snapped as she transformed into her robot form, barely giving Jack enough time to get off.

"Geez Arcee," he said, stumbling backwards slightly with her unexpected movement. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's just no reason to shout," the 'bot snapped before turning heel and walking off.

"What did you say to her Jack?" Miko asked, swinging her hip.

"What, what did I say? How is this my fault!"

"Well, you did ride her home," the girl's response flowed from her as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Ours and there's.

"But you're the one that yelled, which would cause her to demand silence, like she did," Raf said, carefully testing the waters of the argument.

"So I greeted my what, third home? So what?" the girl said, throwing her hands in the air as she walked off.

The two boys turned to watch Bulk walk off, then glanced at each other.

"Jack," Raf asked, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Raf," Jack nicely replied.

"Can you make sure Miko stays quiet while I check up on Optimus?"

"Uh, Raf, I was kind of hoping to see Optimus too," Jack said, studying the boy's reaction carefully. When a look of disappointment swept over young Raf, Jack was forced to succumb. "How about this, I'll watch over Miko while you visit Optimus, then we'll swap whenever you're done," he threw out there.

Raf smiled, noting the gesture in all it's kindness. "That will work out great!" he said before running off toward the Energon Chamber. "Oh, and Jack. If you see Bee around, can you let me know?"

"He's still missing?"

"I haven't seen him, but I'll ask Ratchet if he's dropped by."

"Good thinking. But I'll call you just in case."

"Thanks!"

Entering the Energon Chamber, the child immediately felt a strong sense of drama. "Optimus?" he asked the 'bot, who was tenderly rubbing the wall with his finger, as if he was scribbling something down.

"I am not to be disturbed," the 'bot said, his voice directed and hollow.

"Why not?" Raf wondered, edging closer to the 'bot, studying his hand movements.

"Because I must concentrate," he replied, growing annoyed.

"On what?"

The lack of response was scarier than whatever the huge 'bot could have said. Choosing his steps most carefully, Raf walked a half circle around the 'bot who was still fingering something on the wall. His body was mostly repaired, which was good, but his mind was only getting worse.

"Optimus?" Raf asked again, fearing a lack of answer more than any word.

"Yes Rafael?"

Perking up like a puppy, Raf was grateful that Optimus knew him, but hesitant not to let himself get too happy for fear of being horribly let down. "I'm here Optimus."

"I'm glad, I have something that I wish to ask you."

"Okay," Raf gulped.

But the question never came. Instead, Optimus slowly stood and walked around the small, boring chamber, hesitant to leave the wall. He froze and tensed, however, when he heard Ratchet walk in.

"Optimus," the medic said as he was startled to see his long-time friend.

"I am here Ratchet," the 'bot spoke, his voice strangely opposite than it just was.

"Well, I'm glad," the medic mused, mentally thanking the Spark that Optimus' forgiving nature was still with him. That was about the only thing though, and the once was Prime's recovery was making slow progress, if any.

"What can I do for you old friend?" Optimus' tone bit. Not in any angry way, but in a way that exclaimed how tired, and frail he was, and how much he wished for things to be normal. It pulled at your heartstrings, really.

"I believe that you have recovered enough for me to replace your helmet," Ratchet said, his voice attempting to shed some light on the good but painful news. It was going to be painful, Optimus was not at all strong enough to go into stasis during the operation, so he would be forced to endure it.

Raf's heart leaped into his throat, disallowing him to protest the surgery. If Optimus' helmet was welded back on, then that creature inside him would be all that harder to get too. The child's heart fell into the abyss as he watched Optimus slowly lay himself down onto the medical table. No, he thought. Finally a small squeal left him, but it was easily crushed aside by the clanking of metal. "No!" he yelled, dashing forward as Ratchet fired up the welder.

"What the Spark- Raf what are you doing!" Ratchet yelled angrily, as Optimus reached up and turned the welder off before it welded his eye closed.

"You can't!" the boy panted.

"Why not?"

"Because, that bug- thing, inside. It will eat Optimus up alive!" he stammered, making wild movements with his arms.

"Preposterous," the medic muttered, turning back to Optimus' head.

"Ratchet, listen to me!" Raf yelled over the welding. He watched sparks dance as they mercilessly fled from Optimus' pained face. "Ratchet! STOP!" Raf yelled again, but the medic continued, showing no signs of stopping.

Optimus' groans were not from the welding, but off the probe that dug deeper into his mind to escape the fireworks. It climbed and cut it's way through whatever cords that it hadn't managed to slice before. It's long legs reaching, stabbing, grabbing for anything. In it's mad scramble, it cut a ribbon of wire that it hadn't found earlier. A show of sparks erupted from the wire, but they were replaced shortly afterward with a faint blue glow. Collecting the data from the metallic tube, the probe made it's way over to it, alerting Soundwave that it had found something of extreme importance.

Optimus jerked forward suddenly as the cord was severed, the welder stabbing into his face as he did so, but the sharp, melting pain of his metallic skin was the least of his agony. Roaring in anguish, the 'bot keeled over, only to rear back up when another cord was cut.

"Dig," Soundwave commanded the probe, who raised a long, pointed leg.

Optimus yelled so much so that he was about to pass out, and his vitals read that he should have died long ago.

"Ratchet, what's happening?" Raf asked, his small voice barely audible next to Optimus' yells.

Ratchet worked to steady the 'bot as the others ran in.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked, grabbing Miko before she got to close. "Careful Miko, he could crush you," the wrecker warned as Arcee raced over the table.

"What did you do!" she accused Ratchet, who ignored her while he worked.

"Arcee!" Bulk yelled, as Optimus' arm hit her.

She yelled painfully as the her metallic body slid across the room, only to meet Bulk's waiting hands to help her up.

"Dig," Soundwave's command repeated, and the probe swung several of it's legs, slicing one of the thick cables clean through.

"What was **that** about!" Arcee growled, jerking her arm from Bulk. They both watched in horror as Optimus tore at his head, trying with all his might to get inside, but failed to reach past the mostly welded on helmet.

"Come on Arcee, you know he didn't-" Bulk began, breaking from the horrific sight.

"Miko, come back!" Jack yelled, diving for the girl, who wormed her way out of his grasp.

"Optimus!" she yelled, running over.

The giant 'bot yelled more, and Raf could see a glow emerge from his dead optics. "Ratchet, is he supposed to do that?" he asked the medic, who dove for Miko to get her away from Optimus' reach.

"Miko, stay back!" he commanded, easily flinging the screaming girl to Bulk.

"Ratchet!" Raf asked, the grow reflecting on his glasses as it grew brighter.

"Miko, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked, looking her over in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" she called back.

"RATCHET!" Raf yelled. The small child was drowned in the blue glow as Optimus looked at him. The 'bot mouthed something that was only seen by the terrified child, as he reached his giant hand forward. His trembling fingers about touched little Raf as a small, blue flare shot Optimus' wrist, causing the 'bot to coil back in more agony, assuming that that was even possible.

Bumblebee ran over and was immediately by Raf's side, blipping repeatedly as he scooped up the small child. Racing away from the 'bot, Bee froze suddenly, sending the child hurdling out of his hands. Bee's Spark reacted to Optimus', causing him to feel a minute portion of the pain, which Bee thought was weird. Slowly, the young 'bot turned to stare at his once was Prime. It was as if something inside him called to something inside Optimus.

It reminded the Scout of Megatron's call to his body when he was inside the 'bot's mind, but this time was a 180 turn different. Bee felt that, first of all, he was in control. It was like a little, inaudible voice spoke to him, making him turn.

He was now, not only looking at Optimus, but walking toward the giant 'bot with sure strides. Bee raised his hand passionately at Optimus, who raised his trembling one back. That little ghost inside Bee made him turn, made him walk, and made him shoot his once was Prime, but not before Optimus shot him first.

Both collapsed now, laying dead on the floor, without a single drop of Energon spilled.

The rest of the team didn't know how to react or who to tend to, making the unlikely assumption that both 'bots were still alive.

Optimus' head stung like the inferno, but his Power was fighting against death. Like it had been. He should have been dead long, long ago, but that cursed Power kept bringing him back. He didn't know why, he was no more special than any other 'bot, and he was halfheartedly hoping that it would just give up resurrecting such a useless soldier.

What good had he done? No matter how long he thought about that question over the past few days, the only answer that was willing to show it's head was the sacrifice that he chose for his fellow Primes. Taking their Secrets and foolishly harboring them in himself, thus killing them, was always believe by him to be his biggest mistake. Yet it registered as his best, if not only, deed that could claim to be good. But why?

And if saving the Power was the best thing that he could ever do, then why was it punishing him by keeping him alive to endure this agony and torment? Did it enjoy sensing the pain that the torture gave him, as if the regret he carried wasn't enough. Were the Powers really good, or did they love anguish so much as to become evil? Were they tempting him with these feelings of happiness and peace concerning his decision to steal them?

He was beginning to doubt everything. His friends, loyalties, trust, heck even his own existence as the good guy was being reexamined.

Bumblebee was suffering much the same thoughts. He considered the little ghost that spoke to him. Did it want this to happen? Did it know? Who or what was it anyway? Was he going to die because he listened? He didn't want to die, he knew that much. But why not? He's never **really** helped anyone. Anything that he ever did could have been done better, quicker, and more effective he didn't get in the way of progress.

Bee reared back. That wasn't true! He knew, but his Spark told him opposite. Should he trust his head or his Spark? Naturally, the Spark would make more sense, and it couldn't be told down by what your primitive mind thinks that it knows. The Spark had always been the better option to listen too. But wait a nanosec, his Spark is what had told him to do all those stupid and useless things all those times.

Now what (or whom) could he trust? His Spark always served as the right, and true option versus his head, but his head told him that his Spark's choices were all stupid and useless.


	8. Saga 8

**Another chapter! Yay! Here you go. Enjoy, and tell me if you did so. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 8<strong>

"I can't revive him!" Ratchet said before leaving Optimus' side and shoving his way to Bee's. "What the Spark! He's still alive! His vitals are dropping though, rapidly. Quick, get him to an examination table. Careful, he was injured with one of Optimus' blasts!" the medic rambled on, barking orders as the 'bots carefully moved Bee's limp body.

Getting him onto a table, the young Scout suddenly sat up straight, staring forward. Bulkhead and Arcee moved to force him back down, but Ratchet told them off, studying Bee's optics. They were distant yet close at the same time. His face showed as thought he was seeing a ghost.

All of a sudden, those same sparkling optics shifted, and Bee rubbed his chest.

"Easy now, Bumblebee," Ratchet said, carefully taking the 'bots hand and moving it from the hole. "Just relax, you'll be okay."

Bee hesitantly allowed himself to be lowered on the table, watching Ratchet suspiciously. Suddenly he jerked forward, blipping rapidly. The Scout asked where his Prime was, but the body of the giant 'bot caught Bee's optic before they could lie to him. The sight made him lunge for it. Screaming for Optimus, Bee dropped down by his side, studying the dark body.

Glaring over his shoulder, he commanded Ratchet to do something, but the medic only shook his head sadly.

_"I'm sorry Bee, Optimus is gone,"_ the recording played, and Knockout recognized the muffled voice as Ratchet's.

"So, you've managed to destroy the Autobot's leader without a missile being fired, though I won't go so far as to deny that a finger was never raised toward that arrogant know-it-all," Knockout admitted, crossing his arms. Waving a pointed hand he asked Soundwave, "So when do you plan on telling lord Starscream?"

The 'con only stared at the medic, who dropped his hand despairingly.

"Well that's interesting. You're not going to tell him are you? I mean, it's obvious that you've withheld quite a bot from him as it is... but why did you command the probe to kill him? Ah, Optimus..."

The 'con played the audio of both Optimus and Bee's flares shooting and hitting the other.

"The probe didn't, that Scout did. His flare was powerful enough to take down the one with the Powers inside him. That's very interesting," the medic noted, his feet squashing the grass and twigs as he paced.

Soundwave's head twitched as he watched the medic mutter to himself and make counting gestures with his hands as if he was solving what the humans call 'algebra'. Soundwave watched for a moment more before raising his hand impatiently. Curling his fingers, he pointed to Megatron's body, who was in desperate need of something that only a medic could give him.

Knockout rolled his thin, red optics. "Frag with Megatron already. I mean think about it, Soundwave. We don't really have any reason to revive him if Optimus is-"

"If Optimus is what, dear Knockout?" Starscream said as he walked over to the clearing where Knockout and Soundwave turned toward him.

Knockout cleared his throat nervously. "Well, lord Starscream, Optimus is... well, perhaps I should let Soundwave tell you, you know the seemingly magical way he has with words," Knockout said as he walked over to Megatron's body, escaping the harsh glares that Starscream was throwing. Knockout could feel Soundwave's glare and sarcastic thanks when the medic left him. It reminded him of Breakdown, poor, lost Breakdown didn't make it after what that Arcee did to him.

Examining the body, like he had so many timed before, the medic raised his optics under his brow to watch how the news went over.

_"I'm sorry Bee, Optimus is gone,"_ the 'con played again.

Starscream was taken back, and immediately started spitting out accusations at the 'con. "What? GONE! You killed him! Soundwave you were supposed to retrieve data from him, not kill him you stupid-" raising a charging missile at Soundwave, he threatened to wipe the 'con off the pathetic planet. "You will pay for disobeying me!" the 'leader' yelled before firing the missile.

It exploded upon impact, the sound of it echoing throughout the park.

"You shouldn't have done that," Knockout's voice spoke through the smoke.

"Knockout, you treacherous 'con," Starscream coughed, waving his hand to clear the dust. He froze with delight when he heard the cling of a Decepticon body hit the ground. "Knockout, if you don't show yourself, you'll be next," he warned, confused when the medic gave an ironic laugh as his response. "Knockout, come out here you coward!"

The dust finally cleared away and Starscream again started wooing the medic. "Dear, dear Knockout. If you really know what's good for you then you will turn from your-"

"Over here, lord Starscream," Knockout sneered, calling the 'leader' like an untamed animal. Starscream turned to gaze approvingly at the medic, satisfied that Knockout was adhering to his demands. "Well, it's about time that you actually listen-"

But the 'con froze with terror when he saw Megatron's body hit the ground with a metallic thud. "Oh, l-lord Megatron," the 'con stammered, horrified that he hit his supposed master.

"He can't hear you, Starsream," Knockout said as he and Soundwave emerged from behind the body. "I never drew him out of stasis, but I can't imagine how cross he'll be later, seeing your rocket sticking out of him."

"Knockout, you fool! You have destroyed-"

"Oh frag Starscream. We all know that never really wanted Megatron to be resurrected the first time, much less a third," the medic sassed.

"Knockout how dare you accuse me of such..," but the 'con paused, collecting his thoughts. "However unfortunate and untimely our great leader's death may have been, I believe that great Megatron would still want Soundwave to be punished for disobeying orders."

Knockout rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease Starscream. Get in line." he continued when the 'con gave a strange look. "How many times has the 'great Megatron' ordered you to leave Optimus the Spark alone? And now that he's dead, the 'great Megatron' has no more sparring partner, but that doesn't account for his punching bag."

Starscream coiled back with the thought of it. "What, what must I do?"

"Too easy," the medic whispered to Soundwave over his shoulder before uncrossing his arms and glaring back at Starscream. "Give it up."

"What, give what up?"

"Your chase. You've outlived Megatron, congrats your luckier than he was. Good for you. You can finally stop this silly game of becoming 'who's who' of the Decepticons."

Starscream thought for a minute, carefully considering what sense the medic offered. "You know what Knockout..," lunging toward the medic, the 'con stabbed him with his hand. "It's a wonder why Megatron didn't choose you as his second hand, you're too weak!" he roared, spitting into the medic's face.

Soundwave stepped back and watched Knockout fall to the ground, attempting to steady his breathing.

"Now that I have your attention you overgrow micro-cooker, I will tell you my plan and you will execute it, without hesitation or second thought. Understood?" Starscream sneered, painfully turning Knockout's head toward his own.

"Or what? When will you get it, Starscream? We've lost!" Knockout replied, mustering the strength to sound sure.

"Not if you cooperate."

"And what's going to make me do that! I'm tired of playing around with you like a toy soldier! You couldn't lead us out of a paper bag! "

"Dear, dear Knockout, always so quick to assume. Well assume this!" the 'con roared as he pointed to a giant green and blue 'con body.

"Breakdown," Knockout breathed, astonished that his partner was there. He had disappeared, long ago, how could he have- "Starscream you tell what you did to him or I'll-"

"I'll tell you every little detail, and maybe let you help him, if you do exactly as I say!" the 'con sneered.

Knockout sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

Starscream smiled as he leaned closer to the immobilized medic.

"Ratchet, give it up," Arcee said, grabbing at the medic's arm.

"No Arcee!" he snapped, tearing his limb from her. "Bee managed to get a signal from Optimus' Spark, and that means that he's til alive!"

"Ratchet, that little blip you got was an hour ago, and you haven't gotten any sense. Let him go," Bulkhead said, his tone sounded sympathetic toward the overworked medic.

"Nonsense! Rafael brought Bee back to life! Granted it took all night, but he did! And may the All Spark help me if a small child can do something that I can't!" he said, placing the electrical pads back onto Optimus' massive chest. "Clear!" he yelled, preparing for the 'bot's body to pulse with the charge. But nothing happened. "What the-" he yelled. Looking around, he saw Arcee transform her arm back into a hand after shooting the plug to the cables. "Arcee I needed those!" he sighed, running over to replace them, but Arcee's hand grabbed his large shoulder.

"Ratchet, I'm not going to let you kill yourself over a 'bot that's already dead," she said sternly.

"You just don't get it do you?" Ratchet asked, his optics piercing her very Spark. "None of you get it! Optimus should have been dead long, long ago, but the Powers kept him alive-"

"But nothing lasts forever Ratchet. Believe me, if there was some way that you could bring the boss-man back, then I'm all for it. But you can't kill yourself for that," Bulk said.

Ratchet froze for a moment and stared at them long and hard. "Shame on you. Shame on all of you!" he muttered before his mind dove back to Optimus' Spark.

Arcee and Bulk stared at each other.

"If he's still going later tonight, then we'll stop him," Arcee said resolutely. Turning, she walked out of the room without a glance back.

Bulk was taken back by her response. He knew that she would say something, but never expected that, not from her. Glancing over his massive shoulder, he watched the children who were gathered around Raf, attempting to pry the child from his sleep.

"Raf, come one Raf, wake up," Jack said, tenderly slapping the boy's cheek.

"Whoa, harsh," Miko muttered as she watcher Arcee march out.

"Miko, can you focus please!" Jack growled at her.

"So I'm worried about what's going on around me, is that a crime?" she asked, throwing her hands above her head. After a moment of watching Jack's failed attempt to wake the child, she sighed. "That's it. I'm getting the water," she said as she stood.

"Miko we want to wake him, not water-board him," Jack said, studying her as she slumped in mid-step.

"Well excuse me if I think that _this_ is taking a little longer than it should have."

"His head hit the wall pretty hard when he fell out of Bee's hand. I can't say how long he'll be out," Jack sighed as he watched the girl sit back down. "Maybe Bee can wake him up," he said suddenly, shattering the silence.

"Yeah, if we can get him away from Optimus. He's been glued to his side this entire time." glancing over her shoulder, she watched Bee, who was still stuck at his Leader's bedside.

"Well, he did kind of shoot Optimus. He probably feels bad," Jack said, offering his own glance that way.

"Nah, I bet he wants to know whether or not Optimus lives so he can shoot him again!"

"Miko! How can you even say that! Bee's not a killer! He cares about Optimus, we all do."

"Then why did he shoot him, hmm?" Miko hummed, tilting her head as she leaned it toward Jack.

"Because Optimus was going for Raf," Jack replied, giving the face that suddenly in front of his a strange look.

"And why was Optimus going for Raf?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed as he shoved her head away from his shoulder.

"Because he knew that I could help," Raf said weakly, rubbing his head.

"Raf!" Jack whirled around, facing the boy.

"Dude, you're alive! That's more than we can say for _others_ in the room," Miko said.

"I heard that!" Ratchet yelled back.

"Raf, what do you mean you could've helped Optimus?" Jack asked, steadying the child as he sat up.

"Because I knew about the bug... thing," he groaned simply. "When Ratchet was welding Optimus' helmet back on, it must have panicked."

"So the bug went buggy?" Miko asked, sitting down on her legs on Raf's right.

"Kind of. I guess it started digging around Optimus' brain more when Ratchet started."

"That would explain why Optimus was in so much pain," Jack reasoned.

Raf nodded.

"But would that have killed him?"

"And what was the light show all about?" Miko followed Jack's question with her own puzzling one.

"I don't know. I mean I can't until I see scans of Optimus' mind," Raf admitted as Jack helped him stand. A giant yawn overtook the child's small body. "Geez," he commented, rubbing his big eyes, "how long was I out?"

"About a hour or so-"

"Long enough to miss Optimus' death," Miko said as if it was a good thing.

"What! Optimus is dead..," pulling from Jack, Raf sprinted over to Ratchet and climbed on the table. "Ratchet, is her really-"

"Is that what they told you?" the medic sighed. "Raf, Bee's Spark reacted somehow with the Powers so I was able to get a faint life signal from Optimus. But that disappeared a while ago. Now... I fear that this sleep will be permanent," Ratchet said, sadly looking over his friend's massive body.

"No, that can't be," Raf breathed, tears swelling in his eyes. "He can't be dead, he promised."

"Promised what?" Ratchet asked, fully interested.

"I told him not to die, and he promised that until every single 'con that may be hiding among the stars is wiped out, he wouldn't go anywhere," Raf cried into Miko's arms as they wrapped around his trembling frame. Resting her chin on his spiky hair, her thin hand rubbed his back.

Ratchet watched the sight. The tears reminded him of those that were shed on Cybertron by every mother and father 'bots that learned about their children dieing in the battlefield. One memory pained him the medic the most, it was when he was forced to give the news to his own mother.

"Ratchet," Raf's sobbing voice interrupted the medic's thoughts. "You have to bring him back, you have to! He's too... crucial to die, not like this anyway!" Raf pleaded with the medic.

Ratchet sighed, taking everything into careful consideration. Technology couldn't save Optimus, but maybe a Spark could? There's a thought. Optimus had the Powers of the All Spark inside him, so another Spark might trigger some sort of reaction? But he needed someone who was willing to help. Arcee, surely not. The medic could almost swear that she wanted Optimus dead. Bulkhead? He wouldn't really understand the complexities of it. That left little Bee. He would definitely be willing to help, but could he withstand it? He did have what was supposed to be a dead Spark inside him- wait!

"Eureka!" Ratchet said suddenly, startling the children.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what did lala land tell you?"

"Miko!"

"What?"

"Bumblebee's Spark!" Ratchet said.

"What about it?" Raf asked, breaking away from the other two children.

"It can help," Bee said, entering the large room.

"Bee!" Raf yelled happily, racing over to the 'bot who hugged his human. Bee blipped an apology for flinging Raf, but the child told him that it was understood. Bee's optics then looked back to Jack as he spoke to Raf, asking him what the 'bot said.

"He said that his Spark can help."

"What! How?"

"Bee's Spark can save Optimus, rock on!"

"But how?" Raf asked, turning to his 'bot as he was put on the cold floor.

Bee buzzed has he explained what he understood of the complexities. He saw the Secrets and that gave him some of the Power, which explains why they didn't tear Optimus apart after he received them. He didn't have them all. All that Power would have killed him, but instead they've preserved him again and again. But anyway, if he could use the Power, then he could revive Optimus' Spark.

After Ratchet and Raf re-explained it to the other two children, they understood.

"But, that's not going to hurt you is it?" Jack asked.

Bee shrugged, but then blipped that if it saved Optimus, he didn't really care.

"Bee, you've never used the Power before and you don't know how. Things could easily go wrong," Ratchet tried to explain the risks to the overzealous Scout.

Bee buzzed back angrily.

"Bee, I understand that you want to help, we all want Optimus back, but do you think that he would allow you to risk yourself to save him?"

Bee's what you would call a tone made the kids almost thankful that they couldn't understand him. It was clear that he was upset, but he needed to listen to Ratchet. He was an expert, perhaps not in the realm concerning the Powers, but he knew more than anyone else there. Well, anyone that was still alive.

"Bee... I'm not going to stop you, if you believe that this is the best decision, but I will attempt to tell you the other side," Ratchet pleaded strongly. As much as loved Optimus, he couldn't allow anyone else to die. He just couldn't.

_"Ratchet... you're always the smart one, but this time you're wrong. I'm willing to do anything to bring Optimus back, and this is the only chance that we may __**ever**__ get! And you can't say that you need me against the Decepticons; Optimus was always a better fighter than I was, he's better than us all- combined!"_ Bee said, interrupting Ratchet's attempt to bring logic to the Scout's ideas.

"At least, think about it-"

_"I have! If we wait any longer than we could loose him for good!"_ standing straight, Bee puffed his chest out. _"I'm doing it,"_ he nodded and Ratchet knew not to waste his breath arguing any more.

"Very well. I'm just assuming that you know how," the medic said nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

Bee was taken back. He didn't. The only reason that he actually believed in the Powers was because he had some inside him. He never studied about them, or cared, when he was on Cybertron. Where would he find the answers now?

_"Guys, we have a bogy approaching the base. Smell like 'a con,"_ Bulkhead's voice rang over the com that he obviously didn't know how to adjust properly.

"Scans like a 'con too," Arcee said, the glow of the computer reflecting in her strong face as she leaned forward.

"How many?" Ratchet spoke to the air. The children and Bee tensed when they heard no response, fearing bad news. "Blasted- don't know how to work the com..." he muttered as he walked out. "I'm sorry Bee, but it will have to wait. You can do it later, now come on!" he commanded the Scout who seemed hesitant to leave his would be father.

"Where is he?" Ratchet asked as he walked into the main room, Bee and the children trailing him.

"Not a 'con. At least we don't think," Bulk said, talking to the medic over his massive shoulder.

"I said 'where' not 'who'- wait, he's not a 'con?" Ratchet responded, scooting Arcee from his desk.

She moved freely, bringing her arms to her sides. "The fact that he's not attacking tells us otherwise," she informed.

"Wait a second- that's not a 'con signature, that's an Autobot!" Ratchet gasped.

"Oh," Bulkhead said bashfully, rubbing his round head as Arcee and the children glared at him.

"I didn't think there were any more Autobots left," Jack clarified, leaning close so that he could study the blips.

"We didn't, but apparently one of them found us." Ratchet replied, his optics not leaving the screen as he pounding.

Bee blipped excitedly.

Bulk nodded. "Yeah, we should let him in. Hey we let Jackie in."

"Yeah and 'Jackie' turned out to be a 'con," Arcee said, swinging her blue, metallic hips.

"Quiet!" Ratchet hissed, studying some rapidly changing scanner looking thing.

"Well we didn't know, and we handled it," Bulk replied, angered that she dissed his friend, whether she was right or not.

"Barely! And that was with Optimus!"

"Quiet you two! We're receiving a transmission," Ratchet shouted over his shoulder to the 'bots. "Seriously, I think you two fight each other more than than we fight the 'cons," he muttered.

Bee laughed.

_"Hey, Bumblebee, that you?"_ the voice came over the transmission. _"Oh you're kidding me, it can't be!"_

Bee about fell over when he heard the voice. "HORSEFLY?"


	9. Saga 9

**Okay, so first off, again, I'm sorry for not uploading very soon. I've been traveling, visiting, and working on something for POTC. So don't kill me! Pls?**

**Anyway, I have the notes for this story on my iPod now, so I can work a whole lot more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 9<strong>

"Horsefly? Your pre-war Cybertronian friend that you spoke of earlier?" Ratchet asked, glancing at back at the happy little scout.

Bee nodded vigorously offering an excited 'yes' with his quick, energetic hands.

"Well in that case," Ratchet said, typing on his keyboard, sending the 'bot their coordinates.

"Do you really think that teleporting him here is such a good idea?" Arcee asked, her tone daring Ratchet to guess himself.

"It's fine. He's a friend of Bumblebee-" Raf offered, standing up for the medic.

"That's the exact same thing we though about Wheeljack," the bike hastily corrected.

"But he was a 'con," Bulkhead argued, stepping toward the huddle.

"And you knew that from the moment you saw him?" her snap made even a Wrecker like Bulk hesitate. Then Bee spoke up. Clenching his hand tightly, he pounded it against his Autobot Insignia.

"Bee, you can't possibly promise such a thing!" Ratchet retaliated the scout's oath.

"What? What'd he say?" Miko asked excitedly, turning up to Raf who was standing on the platform with the medic.

"He said that if it's not the real Horsefly and is actually a 'con, then he'll shoot who ever it really is personally," Raf explained, casting a glance down to the other humans.

"My point precisely!" Ratchet stammered. "It's absurd!"

"But acceptable."

The party turned to stare at Arcee, eyes and optics wide with disbelief. "Bee," she confronted the Scout, "if you're sure enough to promise such a thing-"

_"Hey now, hold on a nano-sec. Don't I get a say in this?"_ Horse asked from the other side of the comm.

Arcee sighed. "I guess that would be fair..."

_"'I guess that would be fair',"_ Horse taunted in a winy voice. _"Sheesh, you're confidence is whelming."_

"If you have something to say-"

_"As a matter of fact I do."_

"-then say I suggest you say it."

_"Fine."_

"Fine!"

_"Why are we arguing about this? Ah whatever. I was gonna say that I'm not one to cause trouble-"_

Bee scoffed with a loud buzz as he crossed him arms.

_"-well, not that kind of trouble. Not the trouble that gets one shot. Anyway, you listening love? If'n I woke up one morning and was a 'con- not saying that I ever have been, nor am I now, nor would I ever be- but if I was unfortunate enouh to do so, I'd shoot me personally! Savvy?"_

The yellow 'bot smirked victoriously as he glanced to Arcee, seemingly happy in her defeat.

"Come on, you can't get any more sure-er..," Miko's voice trailed off.

"More confident?" Jack corrected. "And she's right," he said, turning to Arcee. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but last time any of us checked, you weren't Optimus."

The bike scoffed at the mention of the Prime, unchanged in her sturdy decision.

The computer blipped disapprovingly as Ratchet turned off the two-way communication. "I've been watching his vitals. He's telling the truth," the medic informed, strangely taking sides in a decision, whether it was for or against the leader.

Bee chirped again, the seriousness and pleading in his tone, though only mechanical noises, was somewhere far beyond doubt.

"But you can't even get him here without a Spacebridge," Arcee tried, making the party turn to Ratchet for the answer. "And the only one we ever had was destroyed, long ago," she said, drilling it into the medic's undecided mind.

"I actually have the solution," he said, refusing to give in to the bike's hopelessness. Turning to the monitor and keyboard, he started rapidly pounding away.

"What does he mean?" Jack asked Miko indirectly.

Ratchet sighed sadly as he reached a particular file system. "A while ago," he explained, "Optimus had me start remaking the Spacebridge. I don't know why he wanted one, but he insisted." pausing a moment, the medic decided to leave out the part about Optimus asking him to keep the project a secret. "So I did, whenever I got some spare time that is. And it was nearly complete too."

Understandably, the 'bots and humans took some time to realize what Ratchet said, but the medic refused to waste any precious second.

"Speaking of Optimus..," Raf hinted, trying to remind the 'bots that he was still waiting to be revived as Ratchet threw some data chips and stuff together.

The child figured he was finishing the bridge.

"Optimus can't be helped!" Arcee said, her tone sizing down the already near a speck of a boy.

"Says you!" Miko countered, ignoring Bee's buzzes. Though Ratchet didn't.

"Horsefly can help? That's preposterous, unless he's a medic," Ratchet paused patiently as the scout explained. Finally, he gave a heavy sigh. "Right now Bumblebee," he began, dropping one hand on his keyboard, opening the comm yet again, "I'm willing to try anything. Horsefly, are you still there?" Ratchet asked, typing while he waited for a response.

_"Well where the Pitt else would I be?" _he said, annoyed in a curious way.

"Well then, may I be the first to say; Welcome to Autobot outpost: Jasper, Nevada, Earth," the medic near sighed as he heavily pulled down on the cumbersome Spacebridge switch.

Horse chuckled modestly, trying to bring up the moral best he could being only a voice. _"Okay, so you wanna hear what I spy? I spy a big, green, ominous whirlpool just appeared before me that has strikingly little, near nonexistent, appearance of any inhabitable planet that I've seen. I'm guessing you two know each other there, gramps?"_

The children glanced at Ratchet curiously to judge his reaction.

The medic wisely accepted it, allowing his love for Optimus to overshadow even his own personal pet peeves. "I'm opening the Spacebrigde now," he informed.

_"I'm gonna die!"_ Horse yelled, rather randomly, apparently scared of getting sucked into the swirling deathtrap.

"You're not going to die," Bulk interjected. "That, uh... whirlpool is the Spacebridge. Just got through it."

Rathcet looked back up from the keys. "Oh yes, of course."

_"Oh..,"_ Horse's bashful response took it's sweet time getting to the base. But even over the speakers, Bee could sense something change in his long lost friend's tone. It was still hurried, but less in a anticipated reunion way and more in a sense that he was needed, which is one thing that Horse could always tell.

The mixing glow of the Groundbridge swelled around it's giant entrance. The Autobots all gathered around as a figure of a 'bot formed.

"That was unbearably cool," Horsefly complimented as he stepped onto the cold, steel floor, pointing over his shoulder to the Groundbridge with his thumb.

Bee gasped when his optics rested on Horsefly. He was just taller than Bulk but easily thinner than Arcee. His black armor hung easily onto his flexible joints and muscular limbs. Adorned on his head was a sort of silver visor that the kids guessed swung down in battle to cover his optics. They were a sight in of themselves. Horsefly had the most honest, happy, green optics that any 'bot had. In short, he looked nothing like what Bee had know him as.

"Tingly," Horse was saying, shivering his shoulders energetically.

Carefully, the scout asked if it was really him, trying to play along and not alert the other 'bots of his suspicions, especially not Arcee.

"Yes Bumblebee, it really is me," Horse said, noting the scout's suspicion when there was no wrapping his friend in a hug like Horse figured he would have done otherwise. Despite the lack of trust, a smile grew across his handsome face as he stared at the scout with a bit of a chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit. You certainly haven't grown any, short stuff," the 'bot quipped.

Suddenly, Arcee landed where he was standing, guns smoking with shots fired, but Horsefly was no where to be seen in the flash of chaos.

The 'bots and humans were taken back.

"A-Arcee!" Jack corrected as she stood. Swinging her arm over, she pointed her charging weapon at Bee, who stepped back.

"It's not him, is it? You liar!" she yelled, dropping her gun and charging for the scout.

Just as quick as she started, however, she was stopped by a four pointed metallic star whipping between her legs, making her second guess her steps and fall. She landed, but immediately rolled over on her back, guns pointed to the dark cave ceiling where she estimated the projectile came from.

Panting hard, her piercing optics studied the darkness as a black shadow dropped down in front of Bee, between the scout and the bike. Looking back over his shoulder, the 'bot placed a finger against his mouth demanding silence. He then pressed his hand flat against his Insignia and Spark, nodding sincerely with the motion.

Silently drawing his swords from their mount on his back, the visored 'bot walked toward Arcee as if his feet weren't even touching the cement underfoot. About three steps from her, his visor flipped up, revealing shimmering green optics.

"Is that really Horsefly?" Miko whispered to Jack, but even her gasp was enough to alert Arcee, who pressed her arms against the ground and started firing at Horsefly, unintentionally shooting at the others who stood behind him.

"Jeez lady, you need to spend less time at the vanity and more at target practice," Horse quipped, exposing himself as he easily lept over her body, drawing her fire. Landing lightly on the ground in a steady squat, he watched her turn after him. Glancing past her, his gaze flowed along the floor as he studied the steaming marks where her shots landed, some only about a foot away from the smallest nonmetallic being, who was now safe behind Bee. "Or maybe it's a good thing that your aim sucks, otherwise four eyes would be ablaze."

"My aim is fine!" Arcee growled, readying herself for his assumed attack.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

Standing at full height, Horsefly glared at the bike as his shiny visor slipped down, the glow from his optics being forcefully held back by it. "Persuade me," he mentioned, as the green glow disappeared entirely.

Charging again, Arcee didn't take a few steps before skidding to a halt as Bumblebee appeared before her, hands raised, begging her to stop.

"Bumblebee is right, Arcee," Ratchet agreed, jogging forward himself. "Even if it's not Horsefly, attacking...him was hardly neccessary!"

Horsefly, meanwhile, slipped his visor up while fixing his swords against his back. "Who said she would've won?" he shrugged. "Just sayin," was his response to Ratchet's glare.

"And besides, we need him," Jack said.

"Yeah, so no beating the newby 'bot to a bloody pulp just yet," Miko motioned her finger toward Arcee, shaking it back and forth.

"Oui!" Horse called in a heavy British accent, interrupting his checkup that he was administering Raf. "What can Old Reliable help with?" he asked Bee as the 'bots walked over to him, an air of mature seriousness coming from him as he lifted Miko, who's arm were wrapped around his wrist, several feet of the ground as if he was easily lifting a dumbbell. Glancing about the group, he frowned. "Where's Optimus?"

The group gasped at his question, and Ratchet kicked himself for not turning off the comm earlier, but he quickly decided that it was the best.

"He's the last Prime right? You guys were talking about him earlier. I would say that it was this young man that mentioned him," Horse said, pointing to Jack. "And he carries a fair point, love. You're not a Prime unless another Prime makes you one. And judging by your lack of Prime helmet or armor, he never did." Arcee's mouth dropped open in astonishment of his accusation, however true it may be. And it was.

"Anyway, where is he?"

"The late Optimus Prime can't Prime anyone else ever again. He's dead," Arcee said, her words striking down the strong 'bot, rattling him to his Spark.

"What?" he gasped, though he appeared not to react in the least other than his tone. "Optimus Prime is..."  
>Bumblebee stepped forward, placing his hand on Horsefly's shoulder. He stared into his friend's troubled eyes as he explained, and asked if his wise friend ever heard of the Powers of the All Spark.<p>

"Yeah, of course I've heard about the Powers. I studied anything that I thought could help end the war," he replied to the scout's question. Glancing to Ratchet with troubled optics, he asked, "What do the Powers have to do with Optimus Prime being dead?"

Ratchet, with interjections from both Bee and Raf, told the Ninjabot what had happened. "About a month or so ago, Optimus told us that he had the Powers, after... gaining them from the rest of the dieing Primes. Shortly after learning this, we battled the Decepticons. We weren't back at the base for long before we were called out again. Optimus was separated from us and cornered by Soundwave, you know him?"

"Yeah I know him," Horse replied angrily, crossing his arms. "What'd he do?"

"We're not sure," Ratchet admitted, "but it must have been something because Optimus was... in immense pain. So we put him in an Energon Chamber and that seemed to help until I tried to weld his helmet back together."

"Why was it broken?"

"Well it was cracked in battle, but Soundwave opened it even more. I thought it would help him if it was together again, he certainly needed the extra protection," Ratchet said, a heavy sigh dragging his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, friend," Horse said, nodding to the medic, his look offering hope despite his deeply troubled eyes. "Then what?" he looked at Bee as the scout explained about Optimus seemingly going mad and threatening Raf.

"He wasn't threatening me!" the child interrupted.

"What was he doing then?" Horse clarified.

Raf shrunk down, becoming strangely shy suddenly before the new 'bot, "he was reaching for me. He knew I could help him."

"Help him how?" Horsefly asked, kneeling his limber body before the tiny human, studying him with quiet yet demanding optics. "It's okay, whatever you can say will help-"

"After Soundwave cornered Optimus, Ratchet was checking him out. He suddenly started banging his head up and down, as if he was shaking something out. He was."

"What?"

Bee answered for Raf, since he believed that he saw the bug the best. His tone was edgy and strange, deeply and awkwardly stirred as he explained the thing that spliced into his leader's mind.

Horse paused for a moment, quickly taking it all in; They were fighting, Soundwave cornered Optimus in the midst of the battle. Optimus' helmet was cracked, but the 'con made it worse. Afterward, a metallic bug fell out of the Prime's head, and appeared to be connected to his mind. Eventually, Bee shot and killed him.

Bee began again, but was quickly stopped by Horsefly holding a hand out to him. "I know," he said.

"How could you possibly..?" Ratchet asked.

"Know that Bee has a bit of the Powers, it only makes sense. Bee's single shot killed Optimus, when he had the easy majority of the Powers. But," he stopped and rubbed his neck as he stared at he floor, hoping that it would inscribe the answer for him, "I'm not sure if the Powers will- can- help."

The group sighed hopelessly as Horse broke the inevitable news.

"Please, I'm begging you. Is there anything that you can do? Whether it involves the Powers or not," Ratchet begged, admired by the other 'bots for being the strong one in the situation, despite easily being the closest to the Prime. But perhaps that's what drove him to fight on, never give up.

"What I meant was: I know how to use the Powers to bring him back, but that will only revive his Spark-"

"Yes!" Jack and Raf yelled, overjoyed. They're hands slapped together as they high-fived.

"Rock on!" Miko screamed as she hugged Bulkhead.

"Wait! It won't bring back his mind, just his Spark!" Horse yelled over their exclamations. "Yes Bee, that matters. It matters a great deal. If there was a bug inside Optimus' mind then there's no telling what-"

"What do you need?" Ratchet asked, waving his hand behind him, motioning to the numerous monitors. "I have a plethora of technology, though it's earthly, it can be of some use," he offered.

"I need-" Horse began.

"Can I carry something?" Bulkhead asked, pointing to himself with his giant thumb as Miko wrapped her arms around his head.

"I-"

"Do you need some sort of shrine?" Jack asked. "I'm studying the Aztecs right now in school so-"

"I need-"

"I'll retrieve his body as well-" Ratchet noted another object on his to do list.

"I need to meditate!" Horse yelled over the various questions and shouts of joy. Even Miko's triumphant dance. "Seriously, I can't do anything if I'm worked up. The last of the Primes is dead, tragically, and I've just been reunited with my best friend. This is kind of an off day for me. I'm tired of talking to you and I want to rest."

"But what about Optimus?" Raf asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"He's got plenty of time kiddo. We need to take our time, and do it right the first time." standing, he glanced at Bee. "Where's my room?"

"How do we know that your 'source' is correct?" Knockout asked, his skepticism obvious as he crossed his arms.

"Because it is!" Starsream replied, jerking his arms down as he yelled towards the 'con medic. Knockout shrugged.

"If we're going to attack the Autobot base, I just want to be sure that we're wasting our missiles on the right place. That's all," he shrugged again, knowing that he made the 'leader' only angrier, but he was also well aware of the fact that Starscream couldn't touch him. There were only three of them 'cons left, save Breakdown who couldn't stand, let alone fight. Sure there were currently three 'bots left too, now that Optimus was gone, but they've proven that they could take down a small army, easily. And those weren't odds that Knockout favored. But it was to save Breakdown, so the edgy medic was forced to play along, inevitably to his doom.

He just wasn't sure about it all, but he didn't have a choice.

"Why wait?" Starscream angrily asked Soundwave, interrupting the medic's thoughts. He swore he was the only one that did around here. "We know where they are, we're attacking now!" he ordered, pointing a long, thin finger straight toward the dirt ground.

Knockout sighed. He had just about his fill of Starsream and the supposed Decepticon dream, whatever the Pitt is was. At least the Autobots had that much figured out.


	10. Saga 10

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I hope you won't kill me...**

**Well, you've been waiting for it, so here it is. Lastly, don't expect the other chapters, what few are left, to be uploaded quickly. I am very proud of this story, but I regret to say that I have lost most interest. They will be here! ...eventually. **

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga 10<strong>

Bumblebee and Horsefly walked through the long hallway. The scout felt near ashamed in the fact that his steps were louder than Miko's guitar turned all the way up compared to the lack of echoing, or noise at all, coming from Horse's footsteps. He wanted to believe that it really was Horsefly, he wished that they could just chill and shoot some hoops like they used to, but it was time go grow up now and adults didn't play ball.

Yeah, the scout loved Optimus and couldn't wait to get him back, but anxiety was griping him more than excitement. What was this ritual that they needed to perform? What would it involve? In all honesty, what really scared the scout more than anything was the dread that it wouldn't work. If it didn't, by the Spark it should, but if it failed Bee would have to use his secret weapon. His fourteenth way to save your life, if you were lucky, though he swore to himself that he would never use it simply because he was terrified to his Spark of the consequences.

"Hey, uh... Bee," Horse said. He swiveled his head toward the scout as he awaited a reply. When Bee didn't respond, the other 'bot sighed. "Stop," he demanded, pressing the stale air in front of Bee with his open palm.

Bee froze. His optics rotating with worry as he watched Horsefly sulk. The 'bot's optics were strange and Bee couldn't read them like he usually could. And he always could.

"Let me tell you a story," Horse began, trying his best to push aside the awkwardness. After a long sigh, he began, "A story about a young Autobot, who lived during the Great Cybertronian War. This 'bot hated himself because of his resemblance to a Decepticon and found his mechanical humanity in his closest friends. They were the only things that kept him knowing that he was an Autobot, despite what everyone else said about him.

"Eventually, his friends were called off to fight in the war, and he was left all alone. He struggled to find himself without them, and did some... undesirable things in his attempt to do that. Those things got him kicked out of his house and made his family both resent and forget him. He didn't hurt anyone, don't even go there, but his family just didn't trust him anymore, and he found out that they never really did.

"His friends were all he had left, so he tried to get himself instated. But the generals thought he was a 'con and he was pretty weak.

"But he didn't take unearned ridicule lying down, he never did. He trained himself in everything he could learn. Fighting skills, medical operations, stuff that would get him accepted into the army. But his biggest source of knowledge came from books. He read and studied every single thing that could help end the war against the 'cons, in an effort to impress the generals in his knowledge, and hopefully deem him worthy to join. But, in all reality, he was really trying to convince himself that he was an Autobot instead of a Decepticon.

"Eventually, the Primes themselves said yes, since the generals refused to acknowledge his Insignia, and he was accepted to the side of the Autobots.

"The new soldier rose fast, and his know how of the underbelly of Cybertron helped him lead his squad in many victorious attacks.

"The Deceticons were... intimidated by the new soldier, so they plotted to destroy him. But their own spy near took care of that, when he betrayed his scout and squad by attacking before the advancing Decepticon army even arrived.

"The injured scout took his fellow soldier and assisted him to the nearest medical squad. The soldier never figured out what happened to his friend, but he learned that the scout was arrested for treason.

"Having suffered a what seemed a fatal injury, the 'bot was honorably discharged from the services. But that made neither him nor the 'cons happy. He hated what happened; that his best friend was charged for treason. And the 'cons hated what didn't happen; he was still alive.

"Eventually he developed a knack for civilization, but it clearly wasn't for him. Convinced that he had to bring his friend, the real traitor, to justice, he trained himself in a less... noticeable fighting style. Basically perfecting one of the styles that he learned in his studies.

"The 'cons got word of where he was hiding an ambushed him. He was still recovering, and able to mask his real strength, so they took him down easily. But not before blasting him and the entire National Cybertronian Library that he was studying in at the time into the void of space.

"Truthfully, he doesn't remember much of what happened, but when he woke up, his body had mainly... rebuilt itself," Horsefly finally concluded, clearly getting more into his story the further into it he told. Thinking, he decided that there was one last thing that he had to say, while the air of him doing so was as thick as it was. "And he doesn't go by 'Horsefly' any more."

For the first time in the story, Bee outwardly responded.  
>"No he don't. With new bod' comes a new name," he said with a shrug as if it was the most common thing that Cybertronians got a new body in the first place.<p>

They worked a little longer in silence. Just into the beginning of his story, they had arrived at what would be his room. It was an old hanger, probably the largest that the mountain was equipped with. Being the hanger that it was, it had some rearranging to do.

Horse liked it because there was a high roof that he could use to his advantage to get the drop on somebody. What few, old jets and planes that were left were also to his liking because of the shadows they cast throughout the room. If the lighting was just right, he could move about the entire perimeter of the space without once stepping into daylight.

Bumblebee worked with a strange anticipation. He wanted to know what happened to his friend while he was in his supposed stasis, why he couldn't remember, what life was like for him, and what his new name was. But same old Horsefly seemed to be perfectly satisfied with keeping the scout guessing.

Finally he couldn't take it any more. He was tired of being in the spooky room with not even spoken words to stir the silence and, more importantly, he had recently grown tired of not knowing. Asking Horse to explain, the scout was taken back when his friend neither responded nor was visible.

Bee beeped for his friend curiously, but was answered by another being. Who wasn't even a 'bot.  
>"There you are, Bee," Rafael said as he made his long way over to his Guardian.<br>Bee's optics swirled with recognition and responded that nothing was wrong when Raf asked what was troubling him.

"Oh," the child responded, leaving his comment hanging idly in the air.  
>Bee stalled his search for Horse and looked at his human. He chirped simply to get Raf's attention, then asked him what was wrong.<p>

The child sighed. "I was just wondering when we can start the ritual to save Optimus," he said, saddened as Bee rolled his optics half way through his statement. A slight rage overtook Raf, and he was greatly upset at Bee's response. "Bumblebee, after all you and Optimus went through, with the Powers and everything, you're the one who should be asking when you can bring him back!"

Bee was again taken back, so much so that any reply escaped him. Before he could even take a gasp, he and Raf jumped when a black 'bot lowered down from the ceiling, upside-down as he clenched a chain between his feet.

Flipping over himself, the 'bot landed silently on the concrete, the chain not even twitching as he twirled off. Straightening his back, his visor slipped up, allowing his green optics to see when the child and the scout breathed again.

"He carries a heavy point Bee," Horse said as he walked over and squatted before Raf, using his pointer finger to lift the child's chin. "I want you to listen to this, Rafael. Performing what you call, the ritual, will only revive Optimus' Spark. I can't account for his mind. Understand?" he continued as he stood, his optics steady on Raf as the child wandered away. "Hey! If there really was some Decepticon probe inside his mind causing internal damage, chances are near nonexistent that Optimus will ever be Optimus again, even if his Spark cones back.

"A Spark is like your human soul. It not only keeps you alive, but it has yourself inside. It's you in essence. But I know what you're thinking. Sure it makes you you, but your brain translates you and puts yourself into actions and thoughts. So without it..," he paused and shrugged wearily, figuring that they could figure what he meant by themselves.

"Well," Raf said, really just to say something and break the silence. "If we bring back his Spark, then Ratchet and I can work on his brain," he offered, making it more like a question than he intended.

Bee blipped and buzzed questionably. Raf really wanted to operate on Optimus' brain while he was alive and conscious?

"Well that's the only way to do it, right?" the child asked Horse who was dreamily inspecting an old airplane.

"Wot?" he asked, mouth forming a small oval as his question tripped out.  
>"Fixing Optimus' brain while he's awake. Isn't that the right way to do it?" Raf repeated.<br>Horse swung his head back as his torso swayed toward the child. "You're asking me?" he clarified, making sure that his auditory nerves weren't deceiving him.

Raf immediately turned a bright tomato color. "Well, I just assumed... I mean you're so smart with everything else," he tried, but stopped happily when Horse chuckled.

"I only know a few medical operations and procedures, and working on a brain isn't one of them. Well, actually, I know a slew of medical stuff, but I lack experience, so they're all pretty much useless," he explained, tapping a finger on his chin faintly as he remembered all that he had learned.

"If you don't have experience, then how do you know-"  
>"Library, young man. Reading, it works the mind, makes knowledge available, bountiful learning, wastes plentiful time, and it can be your's for three payments of $49.99," he said in the best salesman voice he could muster.<br>"I go to the library," Raf said, hoping to find any connection that he could use to relate himself to the cool, popular 'bot.

"Really?" Bee crossed his arms as Horse answered.  
>"Yeah, quite often actually."<br>Hating to interrupt their happy moment, Bee blipped that they should probably gear their conversation back to Optimus.

"Yeah, probably," Horse admitted, supposedly happy in his defeat. "So then, let us go fetch that medic of yours and get going," he said cheerfully.

"Just like that?" Raf asked, somewhat suspicious of the 'bot's eagerness to help when before he demanded meditating.

"Yup," Horse responded simply. There was nothing to argue about, so he wouldn't waste his breath or time doing so.

"Okay," Raf said, allowing Bee to scoop him into his large, metallic hand then onto his shoulder. "Let's go."

A strange seriousness came over Horsefly as he simply nodded. Bee and his human noted this change with a shared glance, Raf attempting to read Bee's optics as Bee tried to do the same. They didn't want to talk knowing that Horse would hear them, and they were barely comfortable thinking sensing that the newby 'bot could read and hear those as well.

They followed the silent, serious Horsefly as he navigated the halls like he'd lived there near as long as they had. "Ratchet?" he asked, stepping a foot into the main room.

"Nope. Why?" Arcee clarified as she turned from the computer monitor.

"No reason really, was just wondering about my ship. Told these two that I would let them tour the library," he lied easily, motioning two his followers over his shoulder.

"And you wanted Ratchet to make you a Groundbridge so you could 'tour' your ship?" she asked, crossing her arms and turning to the 'bot full face, her tone telling that she refused to believe him, or at least had her doubts.

"No. I wanted Ratchet to make me a **Space**bridge so that I could take **them** on a tour of my vessel. Savvy?" he countered her skepticism easily with a tilt of the head and a grin.

She narrowed her optics and he raised his eyebrows. She placed her hands on her hips and he smiled. She breathed a deep sigh and he tilted his head, awaiting her reply, optics steady with the other 'bot's.

"Whatever," she finally sighed as she turned round again. This was as close to admitting defeat as she ever came now-a-days. Back turned to the three, Arcee tried not the see Horsefly's low bow to her, removing his imaginary hat as his back bent forward, over his waist. A smirk graced her hard, metal face as she watched him, but once he rose any sign of enjoyment disappeared as her optics shifted back to the screens.

Horse was still smirking however as he lead his parade of three back through the halls. He knew she saw him, he could see her reflection in the monitors and he was willing to bet that she was cursing Ratchet right now for always having to keep them so shiny. "Where else would he be?" the 'bot asked his followers.

"He's probably at the Energon Chamber," Raf stated as Bee stopped. The hallway they were currently in joined another, perfectly perpendicular to the first.

"Good thought," Horsefly said as he turned and walked ninety degrees to the left.

Raf and Bee shared another look at the other, amused. "Other way," the child spoke, leaning forward as if to watch Horse's reaction to the news.

They watched as Horse silently appeared in the left, walk a few Cybertronian feet, then vanished behind the corner to the right. Leaning back into view, he asked if they were coming or if they decided to stand there all day. Chuckling, even reddening a bit, they followed.

Horsefly's crisp voice echoed through the halls, no other noise coming from him as he spoke. "I guess it's too late to say 'I told you so', huh?

.

"Two minutes out," Knockout informed Starscream, who flew ahead and was circling where he believed the outpost to be. But the medic had a feeling that this was just a desperate measure to regain his position as 'leader'. Finding the Autobot base would not only end the war, but it would poise Starscream as the Cybertronian leader alright.

Knockout rolled his optics. He could only imagine what their fearless 'leader' was doing now. Where he was, what he was saying to himself. He didn't know where the base was, that was the most illogical-

"Wait a second; I'm getting bleeps," Knockout radioed to the other 'cons.

_ "What kind of bleeps?"_ Starscream asked back, rather quickly for a 'con that had so much control.

"Hold on... scanning... narrowing... Autobot bleeps," he informed the other two, surprise leaking into his voice like some spilled Energon, feeding his engine with dreaded excitement.

No response came from Soundwave, which was typical, but nothing audible came from Starscream for the moment, which was as far from normal as they were from Cybertron. But, careful not to disappoint, Starscream barked orders through the comm. "It's a good thing that you fixed your scanner, dear Knockout. Not that we would have needed it, of course. Now, go to where ever they are telling you! I'll, uh, meet you there."

"Whatever you say, Lord Starscream," Knockout twisted his insult into an obedient follow up. Seriously, if the Autobots didn't kill Starscream today, he would have to severely convince his medic not to.

.

The glow of the Energon Chamber met them at the large doors of the room. "Ratchet?" Raf asked, slipping off Bee's shoulder as Horse studied the space. It was large, open, with a medical table near hugging the left wall. The Energon Chamber itself took up most of the room as it dominated the center, its back side pressed against the wall opposite of the door.

"Oh, yes," the medic said as if he was just stirred from a sleepy hypnosis of old times as he studied the screen that usually displayed a 'bot's vitals.

Stepping forward, the three took in the sight of what was Optimus Prime. His helmet was a lump of bent and twisted metal, making a lopsided shape out of the sheet that covered it best it could. The Prime's chassis had a large hole in it to the left, directly where his Spark would have been.

"Quite earthly, I know, but it was the only thing that I could think of concerning covering bodies, and it's what I had at best disposal," Ratchet spoke to their thoughts, his voice raspy with a difficult sigh.

Horsefly's troubled optics shimmered a little duller as he shifted them toward the pained face of the medic. Ratchet's optics reflected easily the immense pain that he had gone through the past few days, with but the slightest spark of hope. And that was diminishing quickly. "Ratchet," Horse carefully addressed the medic, paranoid about startling his weak Spark to death, "I need to see what's left of his mind."

"Whatever for?" Ratchet retaliated. So he was still strong despite it all.

"If I'm going to even consider reviving his Spark, I need to know that I'm not using it in vain. I need to know that his mind still has the capability of coming back as well. Without it..," he calmly, yet sternly explained, his tone gripping to the point that you were forced to listen, whether you were willing to accept what he said or not.

"If you really think it necessary," Ratchet sighed, moving toward Optimus' sheet covered head.

Horsefly breathed heavily. He was not going to enjoy this, not in the least. There was nothing about the shredded, cut apart mind of a Prime that was pleasing to him.

"Bumblebee, escort Rafael out," he commanded. The last thing that tender child needed to see was his Prime's mind. And the same went for the human.

Bee blipped disapprovingly, with Raf's complaints getting his back. Horse rolled his optics despite the moment of sincerity.

Ignoring them, he watched Ratchet reach his unsteady hand toward the white, Energon stained, bed sheet.

Horse felt his nerves relax as he breathed. Performing any ritual, or rain dance, or spell of any sort would not help this mind. Shredded was not the right word to describe the condition of it. Knowing the harshness of the truth, the ninja-bot was faced with a choice; Does he tell them what they what to hear, that Optimus can be helped, or make them face the truth. The latter option was a lie. No doubt about it. Honestly, he wasn't sure which would hurt them more. Believing the fog of their make-believe reality that Optimus could be brought back, only to realize that Horse tricked them in their time of truth or knowing the dead truth straight forward, no lies, no hope.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, Rafael-" but the 'bot's confession was interrupted by an explosion ripping it's way somewhere through the mountain. "What the Pitt?"

_"Guys- wshh shhot shhhh-shhhh!"_ Bulk's comm transmission was cut short by very aggressive static. _"Geshh shhis, shhhr 'conshhh!" _

"'Cons?" Raf asked, his face showed severe worry as he glanced up at Bee, hoping that the 'bot would say that Bulk was wrong, or that the human misheard him.

"Impossible!" Ratchet interjected.

"Improbable!" Horse corrected the medic as he pulled a pair of swords from his back, slipping them down from his sides. "Wait." clapping his swords together, he secured them into one hand, placing the other on the ground, feeling the vibrations through his fingertips. His optics narrowed as his visor slipped down, supposedly optimizing his auditory senses or those of touch.

"What?" Raf asked, but was hushed by Horse placing his hand to where his ear would be, signifying his demand for immediate silence.

Standing, his visor slipped up allowing him to speak once again. "The Groundbridge was activated. Bulkhead and Arcee went through; and, I think there's only three 'cons out there."

"Are they fighting?" Raf's small voice echoed to the 'bot, who turned to address him with a look. "So, 'cons really did find us," he muttered, reading Horse's honest optics.

Bee was taken back, heavily considering the odds and details. There should have been more than three 'cons. No way only three survived the Nemesis' crash. If any, while only three? Placing a hand on his human's shoulder, Bee nearly swore their demise as he transformed his free hand into a Stinger. Looking up at Ratchet, he revved his Stinger hoping to revive the medic's fighting spirit.

Ratchet nodded. "Let's go kick some-"

"Wait!" Raf yelled, the tone making all Cybertronians present turn toward him. "What about Optimus?"

"Optimus can't be brought back!" Horse yelled, shaking his head with his words. "Listen!" he called again, interrupting the other 'bots and Raf's concerned and confused words. "I can not help him. I can't- Excuse me!" he yelled at the rumbles, the explosions, and the static that surrounded the air in the light of the attack. Everything fell silent as if he had power over them. "-do that to him. Sure his Spark can be brought back, revived, but it's absolutely useless without his brain! Do you understand?"

Those present took a moment to comprehend what he said. It-it couldn't be over. Optimus couldn't be dead, he couldn't.

Another explosion tore through the mountain, the closest one so far. Raf and the 'bots looked around, half expecting most of the room to be missing. Raf glanced at Bee, wondering where his reaction was, but was surprised to see that the Scout's optics were locked with those of the ninja-bot in a straight on glare. He beeped and buzzed angrily, but the other 'bot didn't even flinch.

Suddenly, as the mountain shook yet again, a chunk of ceiling was shaken down and threatened to crush Raf.

"Rafael!" Ratchet yelled, stepping forward. His actions were out down, however, by the flying leap that Horsefly took in order to reach the boy in time.

His visor slipping down before he even took off, the 'bot launched himself into the air. Flipping over so that he would land feet first, he landed but a few inches away from tiny Raf. Immediately dropping to one knee, the 'bot hugged the child close as the debris fell onto the both of them, burying Horse's down leg under a heavy, metal rafter.

The 'bot looked up as the smoke cleared and carefully examined the human, pulling it away from his chest.

"I'm okay," Raf said, smiling into the visored face of his rescuer. Horse's mouth prepared a smirk, but he frowned as a glow bounced off Raf's huge glasses and hit him in the optic.

Glancing quickly over his shoulder, Horse studied in horror what the glow was coming from. "Bee!" he yelled, his visor slipping up, allowing the trouble in his optics to shine through.

Raf crawled up Horse's shoulder and stood on it, himself surveying the dramatic scene. Bumblebee had clamped two power cords to Optimus, one to his Spark, the other inside the Spark chamber. Taking a dizzy step back, Bee felt every servo and wire inside him tingle as he carefully pried open his own Spark chamber., revealing a hesitant, yet strongly pulsing blue orb. The Scout tried to stand higher, but was knocked back by another mountain rattling explosion. His trembling hands, shaking how they were, did manage to keep him from hitting the cold, unwelcoming floor, though he couldn't find enough consciousness to straighten back up.

Every servo in him shaking violently, the Scout felt himself unsteadily stand on the verge of consciousness and slipping away. But he had to stay awake, he had to. Horsefly's yelps of concern were only distant echoes in Bee's quaking mind and quivering Spark.

Managing to release his grip on Optimus' bad with one hand, Bee slow reached up to grab his Spark. Holding the other end of the power cord in his hand, he suddenly slammed it into his blue, life giving orb.

Small, white hot sparks flew out of the chamber, unhappy that they had been disturbed and intruded. Bee's glowing optics, shifted on everything, yet focused only on the oblivion before him as he dropped his head in anguish. That hurt. A lot.

"Bee! What's he doing?" Raf asked Horse, scared to leave the 'bot's shoulder as if he had a protective shield around him.

Horsefly only stared forward, his optics ever tightening as they narrowed. "His seventh way to save your life, if you're lucky," the 'bot quoted his friend from long ago. "Frag! Why didn't he tell me it was using the Powers!" he cursed, pressing his chin away in anger.

"The Powers? So Bee is going to bring back Optimus?"

"NO! Optimus can not be brought back, Bee is killing himself for nothing!" Horse uncharacteristically yelled, heaving at his leg, hoping that the rubble would give way. "Pitt! Bee! Stop!" he yelled as a last resort when the rubble refused to loosen it's grip on him. Raf looked up suddenly as Bee's torturous whistles echoed louder than the static over the dead comm.

"Bee!" he yelled, slipping down Horse's shoulder.

Bee, hands gripping the table again, pressed his head down, attempting to hold the screams of pain under control. But he failed, and the pain threw his head back as he yelled further. A glow emerged from the power cod that was attached to his Spark as made it's way down the wire, toward Optimus'.

"No!" Raf yelled, understanding that that was a bad thing. But he was too late. Jumping off the shoulder the rest of the way, he ran toward his 'bot when Horse wasn't looking. His raced past Ratchet, who has blown to the side in the most recent explosion, just as the medic was looking up. Racing hard along the pebble and dust covered ground, Raf was tossed into Ratchet as another explosion shook the room like an intense earthquake.

Looking up again, Raf saw Bee's shaking body fall back from the table, the power cord stretching to it's limit before tearing the 'bot's Spark nearly out. A small silver flash, however, cut the wire before Bee's Spark was completely dislodged from his chassis saving him.

Raf looked far to his right and saw Horse lower his arm from the throwing position it was in.

The eerie blue glow, however, was not cut off by the ninja star and instead traveled the rest of the inches to it's clip, where it was absorbed greedily by Optimus' dead Spark. The Prime's Spark stayed still, momentarily dead like it was before. This lack of pulsing, vibrant life, however, was outdone by a brilliant, yet terrifying glow that emerged from the metallic sphere. Absorbing the entire body, the light seemed to stabilize the mountain with some impenetrable force as it made your heart and Spark shake as violently as your home just was.

"He didn't," Horse muttered, taking advantage of the peace to steady himself enough to shove the metal beam off his leg. The movement echoed throughout the entire mountain, rustling the uneasy, captive stillness that was previously ruler with a loud, long clang. Glancing about wearily, calming his nerves as his comrades did the same, startled, shaken to their Spark with the abrupt crash.

"Sorry," he muttered simply, knowing that a simple whisper would be audible enough for all occupants in the military base to hear him. His green optics focused back forwards as his head swiveled that direction, glancing on the light from Optimus as it reached out, grabbing for what it could. "That is so not good."

No one dared speak, or even breath. The smoky, misty arms, searched around the room, planted at Optimus' Spark. Then, suddenly, his optics glowed, his Spark chamber closed, and he sat up... alive.


	11. AN: Exciting news! Inquire Within!

Hello all you wonderful authors and readers! No, don't worry, I am not deleting this story.

As you might have guessed I have fallen away from Transformers: Prime during the last, what was it, year? But do not fret, for my Spark has been revived and I am rewriting this story. I can not promise any major plot changes, so if you felt like that is what this story needed then I'm sorry. All I'm doing is going through, correcting typos, and editing it slightly to be as canon as it can be now that more of Optimus and Megatron's lives have been revealed.

Now this revised edition will not be uploaded here. It will be its own published work, with its own, unique title. So if you are interested review to this and subscribe to me as an author. And don't worry about getting littered with emails about other stories that you are not interested in after doing so; this is the only story that I am currently publishing.

But if you are bored and tired of waiting, I want to direct your attention to my sister as she is currently rewriting her famous Prime story _Sing like a Bee_. As it just so happens, that work is the prequel to this story, and we already have the third installment, which will follow Lights, well under development. So again, my sister is Dizzy Crue and her story is _Sing like a Bee: Redox Edition_.

Thanks so much guys, and I promise that there will not be another horrendous wait.

Happy reading,

IcyDrummer co-creator of StupidGood Productions


End file.
